Hetalia Gakuen
by TemiDark
Summary: Al eavesdrop a conversation between two girls, they plan to hold a sleepover. Because he is bored he takes his gang and plans to scare the girls, but what happens when nothing goes the way he planned? About 2P Hetalia and their high school life. OCx2PHetaliaGuys... Rated T for Al swearing problems.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my 2P Hetalia story where OCs are accepted now I have 7 and there is 3 more to go, so if you are interested send your OC by PM, not review The things you need to fill out are going to be send to you by me.**

**I own nothing only my OC** **and the idea for the story. The genre for this story is mostly humor, drama and friendship xP later in the story Romance is going to come out as well...  
**

* * *

**Al p.o.v.**

It was so boring, there were no new faces I could mess with and particularly I scared nearly everyone in this school. When I was complaing it for Oliver this bastard said that the best way to fix it is for me to change school. He's so fucking retarded. I placed my legs on the desk and started to swing my bat in the air, then the clock rang and everyone started to pack up and going out from the classroom. But then a black haired girl rushed in high speed in to the classroom and she started to chat with the other brown haired girl, even if we had the same lesson I never really gave any time to learn everybodys names. Then I leaned closer and I tried to hear what they were talking about, knowing girls it would be about a guy or some nearly coming concerts in town.

"So your parents let you do it?" the girl B asked. The other just nodded.

"Yes, isn't it awesome? So are you coming?" the girl A asked.

"Of course how can I miss an otaku sleepover?" the B said.

"Good, only so you know with us it going to be ten girls." A said happily and with this they headed out from the classroom. I smirked, it was going to be fun if I come there and scare them all. Ten bitches in one house, if they would shout all in one time it would be amazing, and by looking on them I knew it would be pretty easy. Then I headed out and I caught some random guy.

"Do you see this girl?" I asked him while I pointed on the black haired girl. He just nodded with eyes full of fear.

"Get me the info where she lives and on which day the sleepover is going to take place." I said dropping the guy, he just rushed in high speed after her.

**Time skip~**

"I found the perfect way to kill our time." I said with a grin on my face. They just gave me some lazy looks not really caring what I got to say, these bastards. I swung my bat around and yelled.

"Fucking listen to me while I'm talking!" This gave me the attention I needed.

"Don't shout into my ear!" My bro yelled.

"Then listen to me you bastard!" I yelled back.

"You don't have to be so mad Al~" the brit said whit a creepy smile.

"So what did you planned?" Frederic asked lazily.

"We are gonna scare some girls from our school." I said. He just sighed at my response.

"Really I have no time for these childish plays." He said while smoking his cigarette.

"Maybe you can get laid, dude." I said, that gave him some glint in the eyes. That means that I got what I wanted.

"Are these girls sexy?" Lutz asked, I just looked at him annoyed.

"How the hell should I know?! And why the hell do you eavesdrop our conversation for?" I yelled. He just covered his ears.

"I want to come too, maybe one of them is going to play with me." Luciano said while he played around with his butter knife.

"What exactly did you plan to do?" another bastard that eavesdrops our conversation.

"Why should you care?" I asked annoyed.

"Just because I feel something big is coming." Flavio answered.

"Just fucking do what you want, but don't get in my way assholes." I said angrily. Then everyone started to follow me.

"But you only can get the shy girls." I said while pointing at Lutz and Luciano.

"Why?" Luciano asked annoyed.

"Because I said so asshole!" I yelled back. The rest of the way they kept their mouths shut. Then we stopped at some two-storey house. It looked pretty normal like the rest of the houses that we went trough today, just this one was blue. Then we heard yelling and laughter inside the house.

"So how do we get in?" Frederic asked, I just glared at him.

"Isn't it obvious, we going to break in." I answered.

"Tsk, there is no other way?" Frederic asked in a lazy tone.

"Do you think they are so stupid that they would leave the door opened?" Jian asked, then Frederic just nodded with caused Jian to facepalm. We started to go to the front door, but a loud bark caused us to freeze in the place. A dog started to bark from the other side of the door, this made one of the windows to open and this black haired girl looked out. Fast we came out from her point of view, thank good the bitch didn't seen us.

"Is something wrong?" A soft voice asked the girl.

"I thought that someone was down there, but it seems it was only someone that went by. Sorry but I must go down to calm Artie." She said and she closed the window. Some seconds later the dog went quiet, good because it started to get really annoying. I swear I would beat up this dog if he didn't shut up. Then I heard a click from the door, the doors opened revealing the black haired girl. Standing there she observed the area with her green colored orbs looking for some lives, but thanks to our hiding skills she didn't see us.

"It seems nothing really is there." She said to herself and with this she left. We sighed with relief good thing she didn't looked around more. But wait a moment why were we so tensed up on the thought that she would see us? We could easy knock her out, so stupid of us.

"Guys it seems that she forgot to lock the door." Frederic said giving a smirk to Jian.

"Then let's go in when we still have the chance." Matt said and just like this we went in, to the dark living room. We tried to be as quiet as possible, but it was not possible due to the fact that these assholes keep on pushing me. Then someone fell down breaking something, really how idiotic are them? But it seemed that the girls didn't hear anything because they keep on yelling and laughing. I turned around trying to yell at the idiot who fell, but then surprising everything went black.

* * *

**So what happned, did Al trip on his own feets and fell causing his bat to hit him in the head? Or did someone knock him out? Or was it Oliver that showed one of his cupcakes into his mouth? ****Let's find it out in the next chapter. xD**

**And I know that the names can be confusing so there is the list of the guys you I think you don't know:**

**Frederic-2P France**

**Luciano-2P North Italy **

**Flavio - 2P South Italy**

**Jian-2P China**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo~ readers here is the next chapter of my awesome fanfiction, lol **

**So I have 7 OCs so far and I need 3 more, so if you are interested send me a PM and I am going to write what you have to fill in. This time the OCs can't choose eaither 2P America, 2P Canada or 2P England as their possibles crushes. I must say poor 2P Russia, 2P China and 2P Japan nobody choose them so far TT,TT if we don't include me.**

* * *

**Flavio p.o.v.**

So we saw the girl opening the door. I remembered her from somewhere, but I could not remember from where exactly. She scanned the area with her green eyes, she muttered something under her breath and with this she closed the door.

"Guys it seems that she forgot to lock the door." Frederic said giving a smirk to Jian.

"Then let's go in when we still have the chance." Matt said.

We started to go in, but something felt odd so I hesitated to go in, but Luciano just had to push me in inside, but I managed to hold my balance so I didn't fell. Then I rememberd what actually was missing the dog, really sometimes I wonder, are they stupid or just pretend to be, or it is due to some short memory.

"You maybe think I'm paranoid, but I don't see the dog nowhere." I remarked, it seemed I caught someone's attention. Kuro and Jian started to wonder it as well.

"Maybe the chick took it upstairs." Lutz answered.

"Maybe, but it would hear when we came in. Dogs are not stupid, they can sense dangerous things and what we are doing it is not nice." I said.

"Maybe this time we have to deal with stupid dogs." Lutz answered, really was I the sanest one or something.

"Whatever, but I only have a feeling that this some sort of trap?" I asked.

"Actually I had a strange felling from the time we entered this house." Vlad said.

"Yeah something fells wrong." Jian said.

"You are too paranoid." Frederic said.

"Anyway if I remember right Al said that Lutz and Luciano gets the shy girls. The girl that came out was one of the shy ones." Matt said.

"Really how do you know this?" I asked.

"Once she talked with me, she was so nervous and all." He answered.

"You know that she could have been scared of you?" Lutz asked.

"Tsk, I could not feel any fear from her." Matt answered.

"Well this bella~ was pretty, but I think Lutz can have her." Luciano said, Lutz just smirked.

"Well it could end up that she would be the pretties one out there." Lutz answered. So we only managed to go in and they were starting to talk about who get's which girl. Really how desperate are these guys, well they are on such low level that they can't even make a girl fall in them. The Luciano glared at me.

"Don't think you can get the best one." He said darkly, also really I could make any girl fall in love whit me. Why the hell would I like to take his girl. I wonder if he has any brain cells in his empty brain.

"Like I care." I answered after hearing this he punched me. I fell on Frederic while he fell on the floor. And like this he passed out or just simply went to sleep I could not tell which it was. Really this lazy asshole. This caused Al to look back, it seemed that he paid no attention we to the conversation we had so far, he just wanted to yell on Frederic for falling. But when he opened his mouth a pair of small hands approached him. By looking at it, it was defiantly a girl. Then a white hand chief meet Al's mouth and he feel to the ground. She must have used some chemicals. Everyone reached for their weapons but nobody found them.

"Are you looking for them?" the girl asked and she took out some knifes from her pockets. Then two other girls joined her sides and they were holding Al's bat, Matt's hockey stick, Vlad's pipe and Kuro's sword.

"When did you?!" Luciano nearly yelled.

"Shit happens when you try to break in someone's house." She answered.

"So do you want to be put to sleep the nice way or do you prefer by force?" one of the girls asked. Then they tossed away our weapons. The girl in the middle was standing without a weapon, the girl that was standing on the left held a knife while the one on the right a frying pan.

"Don't underestimate us." Matt yelled and he rushed to the girl in the middle, the thing was that she simply caught him and then threw him away. He landed on Frederic, it looked really painful, but then Matt stood up again, but this time he got a frying pan on his head and then he fell atop off Al.

"What the hell Erin, he was my target!" The girl in the middle yelled.

"Sorry." The girl Erin answered while she smiled nervously. It seemed that the one in the middle was some sort of leader of the group, well it looked like that.

"Yeah better don't take her targets, she has PMS." The girl on the left said.

"Aspen how dare you?!" the girl in the middle yelled.

"Sorry, but it is true." Aspen said. Now I was pissed how they dare look down on us. Then I glanced at Luciano he was pissed as well.

"And really who the hell do you think you are, are you stalkers or something?!" she yelled. Then Luciano took out a knife.

"Where the hell did you keep this, or wait I don't want to know. " The girl in the middle said disgusted.

"Come on poppets~ don't be so rude." Oliver said, really I forgot that he even was here.

"Says the person that broke in into my house." The girl said, so she was the black haired girl. No way she must live her or be her sister, there is no way this little cute girl could be that strong.

"They are definitely stalkers, they didn't deny it." Aspen said.

"Like hell we would be someone's stalkers, don't think so highly of yourself." Luciano yelled.

"I in the other hand can have every girl I want there is no need for me to stalk anybody." I said really convinced of my words.

"Stop stupid people we know your secrets." Erin yelled.

"Don't you think you sound more of a stalker than them?" the girl in the middle asked.

"You right." Erin said. What the hell can't you at least say her name?

"What the hell we don't even know who you are." Luciano snapped.

"Like you see they stupid, comes to someone's house and don't even know who the guest are." Aspen said.

"I think this was Al plan to kill the boredom." The girl in the middle said.

"See she sounds more like a stalker." Jian said.

"Of course we know who you are, we go in the same history class." Erin said.

"Strange I don't remember your voices." I said.

"Like hell you would remember our voices your playboy." Aspen snapped it seemed she knew me a lot more than I her.

"Let's just drop the play." The girl in the middle said.

"Yeah these idiots are no fun at all." Erin said.

"I take Vlad and Lutz as my opponents. " the girl in the middle said. Then Luciano could not hold any longer he just rushed at the girls. But then the girl which name I don't know easily stopped him and took his knife away.

"Kid's should not play with knifes." She just said.

"Good job brother you lost the only weapon we had." I said, but somewhat he took away the previous weapons that they took from us, and with this he backed away. Then Aspen started to throw knifes at Luciano, he ducked some but he got a cut on his check.

"What the hell Aspen you going to get my carpet dirty, take this instead." The girl in the middle said and she threw a frying pan at Aspen then she caught it.

"But it is more fun with knifes." She whined.

"Do you want a beating?" she asked darkly. I maybe don't saw it but I think she was glaring at her.

"I know that you would not do it." Aspen answered.

"But I can always take your cosplays away." She answered.

"Jeez people can you speed it up, or should I come down?!" a voice from the second floor yelled.

"Do you want cupcakes~?" Oliver asked.

"Really Oliver in a situation like this you think about cupcakes?" Vlad said not really pleased by the behavior of Oliver.

"Omg I love cupcakes, let's make some!" Erin yelled.

"Ok go back you two I can handle it alone, with you two it takes more time." The girl in the middle said.

"No way I have to knock out someone!" Erin whined.

"Ok guys no time to play around, let's take it serious." Jian said.

"I agree." Kuro said. Everyone took they positions and started to rush to the girls. Erin swung her frying pan and Oliver was down. Then the same happened with Lutz he got knocked out by Aspen.

"What did I tell you, Lutz was supposed to be mine!" The girl yelled really loud, that the girls on the second floor got quiet.

"Shit we got her mad, run like hell Erin." Aspen yelled and the got away from her like five meters. She started to go to Vlad. He was ready for any attack. It all happened so fast she punched him and threw him to the other side of room. This time Jian rushed to her side and punched her in the stomach. It seemed that it was a good idea because she backed away a few steps.

"It seems that he is clever at least one of them." Aspen commented.

"There is no better way as punch the girl with PMS in the stomach." Kuro said, yeah so stupid of us to not try it sooner. But it seemed we got her even angrier, this way she caught Jian and threw him at Kuro. So this left me and my stupid brother with a mad, strong girl. I swear that I am going to kill Al when he wakes up. This was supposed to be sleepover of shy, cute girls, not strong as hell girls that wanted to knock us down. Then Matt started to get up, but well Erin threw a frying pan at him and well that's all. K.O. Then Vlad got up and he took the frying pan.

"Good job Vlad." I said. He just send me a glare. If I knew it would end up this way I would rather go to karaoke with my female friends.

"Girls let's end it I want to eat cake." The girl said, really we fight with her at least 15 freaking minutes and I don't know her freaking name. Before I knew Vlad and Luciano fell to the ground.

"Omg when did it happened?!" I asked myself rather loudly.

"Then do you want to be a good boy and take it the nice way or do you want to have a freaking frying pan in your skull?" she asked darkly into my ear.

"I think I take the nice way." I answered. And with this everything went black, thankfully not in any painful way.

* * *

**What is going to happen to our beloved 2P Hetalia characters? Are the girls planning something evil? Let's find it out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayoo~~~ readers here is the newest chapter. And I need more OCs so if you're interested then send me it by PM...**

* * *

**Fantina p.o.v.**

So basically I let myself get dragged on one of Laura's sleepovers. The one thing I knew for sure was that it is going to be loud, like a lot. The main reason would be Erin, she's always hyper and has a lot of energy. Then we have Laura she is quiet and calm in the school even if she is insulted, but this is because she is shy. But with friends she is always talkative, her talk never ends and when you get on her bad side she can just knock you out with one move. That's sounds scary but Undine said that she would never hurt someone, so she barely uses her strength on people if not needed. So I'm not on really good terms with Erin and Laura because sometimes they can be pain in the ass, but the person I am, I try to be happy and nice around them to gain their trust and maybe sometimes use it in my needs. Once I got pissed and I showed my true emotions. I thought that I would lose the trust I already had, but the results were different than I expected. Laura just clapped and congratulated me for opening myself more for them.

After this I became best friend with Undine, she was a really close friend with Laura. They both transferred from a school called Hetalia Academy to Hetalia High School, it seemed that they didn't want to leave because of love affairs. I wanted to find out who they liked and maybe sometime use it as blackmail, but I never got to know who it was. But today was my chance. Undine told me that today they would call them via Skype and show them to us. It would be the perfect opportunity to gather information for my blackmail skills.

"It's already 8:20 PM where the hell are them?!" Laura wondered. Yeah she invited in totally nine girls and yet so far we were missing three of them. She tried to call a lot of times but nobody picked up.

"Screw them, let them be sorry that they didn't showed up." Erin said, it seemed that she was bored out of her mind.

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked with a sweet smile.

"Please no, this kind of smile gives me shivers down my spine." Erin said, I just looked at her wondering what she meant.

"What do you mean it is my originally smile, you mean you don't like it?" I asked a little bit nervous.

"Please we know that it is all an act you can drop it." Erin just muttered.

"It's not like we going to end be your friends if you reveal your true intentions." Aspen added.

"Because we know them all." Erin said, I just couldn't understand this. So it means that they knew all along and they didn't care or something.

"Please girls we came here to have fun not include etch others intentions." Avalyn just added.

"Yeah stop it." Laura just said bored.

"It's not like you care anyways." Undine added, so she knew that they knew and she didn't tell me about it.

"So my dear guests what are you saying about having a little cosplay competition?" Laura asked trying to sound a little bit British but she failed like a lot. This idea gave Erin the glint in the eyes that she kept missing for some time now. This kind of thing wanted me to say 'No sugar for you my dear' but I didn't tell anything. Thankfully so Laura knew already that we going to do it so she asked us to bring cosplays along. We could exchange our cosplays between us if we wanted to, but the most problem would have Erin because she is so small and all. Nobody has the same height as her, then taking cosplay from Erin, Laura and Cat was not a not possibly for me, so the only one's would be Aspen or Avalyn.

Laura played one of her playlist filled with Korean and Japanese songs. Laura decided first, she came out as Lucy from Fairy Tail. She covered her black hair with a blonde wig and she took on her brown eye- lenses. The next one was Erin she came out as Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club. She covered her strawberry blond hair with a brown wig, but on the other hand she didn't have to cover her eyes because they were already brown. Like always she had to be a tomboy even in cosplay. The next on turn was Undine. She looked really pretty as Juvia from Fairy Tail, her brown hair were covered by a blue wig and like Erin she had no need of eye-lenses, because her eyes were already blue. Then Avalyn cosplayed as Sebastian from Black Butler, she had to use eye lenses because her turquoise blue eyes where nowhere of the color red. Then it was Aspens turn but she whined that she didn't like to cosplay that she would rather take the pictures, it ended up that Erin threw her in the bathroom so after 10 minutes she ended up coming out cosplayed as Sakura. Someone giggled at her. Then next was me, I dressed as Light Yagami, we could say female Light Yagami. The last one was Catalina she cosplayed as Levy from Fairy Tail, so many Fairy Tail lovers. Then Laura and Undine started a very strange conversation.

"So you mean that some guys are going to invade your home?" Aspen asked Laura, she just nodded. Everyone started at her.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"We went to fortune teller, Laura wanted to know which day is going to be the best for the party. There the woman said that no matter on which day we do it ten guys is going to come here. "Undine explained while Laura nodded.

"And we should believe it because?" I asked.

"Well suit yourself, but I am going to keep the guard." Laura said and with this she went to her dog Artie. When she got back we took some nice pictures on ourselves in our cosplays.

"I'm so going to put these on my facebook site." Aspen said.

"Just don't mark me on them." I said glaring at her.

"I didn't even plan to." She just remarked.

"I'm going to put them now." Laura said and she took the camera from her and she started to load the pictures on her computer. Meanwhile we started to undress from our cosplays because like everyone knows knows so coplays isn't really a comfortable way to spend time. When everybody had their pajamas on Laura suggested.

"What about that we see anime this time?" Laura asked, everyone nodded and a fight broke out.

"What are you saying we are going to see Ouran High School Host Club!" Erin yelled.

"No, I as the host of the sleepover going to decide and it is Fairy Tail we are going to watch today!" Laura shouted out. I had to cover my ears, really I wonder if they ever had a wise fight that is not about any stupid thing. And they should represent best friends really.

"As a host you should satisfy your visitors and be nice to us!" Erin shouted out, after five minutes of yelling between _"best friends"_ someone decided to calm them down. Avalyn begin the _"mother"_ of the group she suggested.

"How about we draw cards?" It got quiet for a second and Erin and Laura nodded. Everyone sighed with relief. Then because Avalyn came out with the idea she got to draw the card.

"Today we seeing Black Butler season 2." It seemed that everyone liked the idea. We started, everything went smoothly until Avalyn decided to claim Sebastian as hers, then the fight broke out between Erin and Catalina about who gets Ciel. But it did not stopped here Undine and Aspen started a fight about who gets Alois and it went out nothing seemed to work.

"Then I choose Aleister!" Laura yelled getting everyone's attention on her. They all looked at her wide-eyed, I myself could not believe it that someone as her would choose the crazy rapist.

"Are you sure?" Undine asked.

"Of course he's funny and hot." she just answered. Aspen just face palmed and Undine seemed like she realized something.

"Then I choose Ashe." I said in bored tone.

"He is also super hot, but the problem is that he is able to change genders." Laura commented, not really pleased with my choice. Some just nodded and the fight started again, however I, Laura and Avalyn chatted and laughed while looking at the fight and Black Butler.

"Also I mean that Grell is maybe a little off, but he is surely hot." Laura said.

"Well he is, but he is not someone you would like to be together with." Avalyn added, then something happened. Artie started to bark angrily at the front door, and it was really rare for me, actually I only heard him angry just a few times. Laura moved to the window and opened it. She looked around.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I thought that someone was down there, but it seems it was only someone that went by. Sorry but I go down to calm Artie." She said and she closed the window, when she did it she looked at us with a serious expression.

"They are here." She said and everyone looked at her with questioned looks, meanwhile Undine looked as serious as hell.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know the fortune teller told about this, so who are them?" Undine asked, it seemed that they were sure about this and it was time to believe it all.

"I only have a glint of Al and Matt. Ok here is my plan we going to let them in and take them by surprise, most of the people must stay here and make noise to make them think that we didn't notice." Laura said, really I think she liked dangerous things because everyone knew that they would have weapons with them and really what the hell did they want from us.

"I want to go, I can always kick them in the forbidden place or take a freaking frying pan." Erin yelled, thanks to this she got a smack on the back off her head.

"Do you want them to hear or something?" Aspen hissed."And I'm going to." She added and they went down. Really if they wanted to make things loud Laura could make Erin stay because without her it was a hard task to do.

* * *

**So in the next chapter we going to get to know what the girls are up to... are guys going to be pissed at this and making the girls lives a living hell?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~ here is chapter number 4, I'm still searching for 2 more OCs so if you're interested send a PM to me ^^**

* * *

**Undine p.o.v.**

We started to tie the guys up, but then the doorbell rang. Laura begin so into her job didn't heard it so I had to go down and open the door. I was hoping that it would be something important, maybe Laura ordered a pizza or some take away or it was one of the girls that didn't showed up yet. I was right when I opened the door I saw Cynthia.

"Hey Cynthia, why are you so late?" I asked her, she just looked at me with a depressed look.

"Sorry my mom wanted me to clean up my room and it took a while." She answered.

"Well now we are tying up the guys, do you want to join?" I asked, she just gave me a look that told me that she thought that I was joking. When we came up the boys were all tied up, some of them have handcuffs on their hands. Laura begging the kind one started to treat their wounds. Aspen tried to drag her away, well come on it was their fault that they got hurts. She had the most reasons to beat them up, because they were ones that invaded her house in the first place.

"Why do you want to treat their wounds, they deserved it." Erin snapped, but Laura just continued whit what she was doing.

"Even I'm not that kind to start to treat their wounds." Fantina and Avalyn said.

"But what if their wounds are lives treated, I don't want to be called a murder because they are weak." Laura said, so good choice of words. Erin just smirked at her comment, but it made me a little bit worried, I was too young to be treated as a criminal.

"See what you did, Undine is now panicking as well." Fantina shouted.

"I'm just fine." I lied.

"It seems that they have no serious injuries." Laura said, I sighed with relief.

"Laura did you do all this?" Cynthia asked, I just totally forgot that she was here.

"You're so mean, we did a pretty good teamwork." Erin said.

"I was on the team as well." Aspen said making herself clear.

"I believe that while she used her hands you two used weapons." Cynthia said, probably wanting to tease them a little bit. It all ended when Laura gave her a death hug. Then I joined them, it ended up that everyone joined us. Then Cynthia looked at the guys.

"So what do you plan to do with them?" I asked a little bit curios, there were many things we could do to make them pay for invading Laura's house and making a mess.

"I think I have the perfect plan." Fantina said whit a glint in her eyes, one thing was sure poor them.

"I think I know what you thinking. And yes let's do it, but no tacking avenge of them understand?" Laura asked. Fantina knowing that there was no way to argue with Laura while she was on her pms, she just simply nodded. Laura was something like hero of justice, no matter how evil or bad people are she would not do anything to hurt them, if they don't do anything to her friends or she has a huge PMS. Really when she had it she could be very aggressive. But there was also one thing that makes her go berserk and it is her sister. Thankfully she stayed at the other city, because she had a boyfriend back there. I don't think I would cope with more of her and Laura's fights. But maybe the long distance made them appreciate each other's company, but it seemed that today we would find it out.

So the plan started meanwhile Laura and Cynthia moved the guys the others were dressing them up and putting up some make-up. Al was in a pink long dress, I don't know where this dress came from but whatever. The next one was Oliver, because he loved pink Laura suggested to put him in one of her black Lolita dresses and then we putted on him some gothic make-up. Lutz was in a green small dress, this was hilarious imagine a muscular guy in a small green dress. Luciano was in a small red dress, the dress actually was mine so I was wondering if I really should use it next time. I sighed but the price of the dress was nothing compared to the view that I saw right now. Matt was in a blue long dress, Fantina putted so much make-up on him that it made you wonder if he actually was a guy or a girl. Also no offence the thing is that Fantina is really good on putting make-up. Flavio on the other hand was in a female school uniform, Aspen was the one that suggested it, and well he looked rather cute in it, but I think it was only because he was asleep. Then Avalyn wanted to put on someone the Sakura cosplay that Aspen was wearing just moments ago, it ended up that Frederic got to wear it. Because he smelled terribly of cigarettes he uses to smoke, Laura sprayed him with her perfumes like a lot to the point that we had to open the windows to be able to breathe. It did not stop here Jian got a pink t-shirt with a text written in white _"I'm fabulous."_ And to this a purple skirt. Vlad got a white summer dress meanwhile Kuro a black t-shirt with white text _"Girl power" _and a pair of blue jeans. When we were done we took some pictures and we smirked at our job. Then we handcuffed them and tied up and placed in a group in one of the room corners. Then they started to wake up, we turned out the lights and turned out the music. Then the ship happeded when they all waked up Laura gave a signal. I turned on the light and Erin got up and statarted to talk.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen's. Now we going to see who is the one that won the contest." It seemed that the guys paid attention to Erin so they did not notice the different clothing they keep wearing. She took out a covert and opened it.

"Today's winner is Al, today you are miss America how are you feeling about this?" Erin asked making all the guys laugh.

"I'm so huge fan of you Al, say how do you make your lips look so glamorous?!" Aspen yelled making herself sound like a fangirl. Al's face of confusion turned to anger.

"What the hell, I swear if I get loose I'm going to kill you all, and don't laugh idiots you are in the same shit as I am!" Al shouted, that calmed the other and they started to look at their clothing, their expressions were priceless.

"Like hell you do, we can always knock you out like the first time." Fantina said calmly, yeah if we wanted to we could do it with no ease.

"Well I don't see the girl who was callable to knock us down." Flavio said really conserved about his words.

"What makes you think so?" Aspen snapped, even if Laura should be one to be angry but she wasn't.

"There is no way that these two would do it and they are the only one that have the right height." Matt pointed out looking at Laura and Catalina, well that was not nice.

"I don't see w-why it could… not be me." Laura just said shyly. Sometimes her attitude makes you forget that she is actually the shy one.

"Oh come on Laura don't be like this." Erin hissed.

"W-what do you m-mean?" She asked nervously.

"Hinata mode activated, Sakura mode disconnected." Catalina joked in a robotic voice. It seemed that Kuro knew what we meant, but didn't know if he should believe it or not.

"She is really the shy one." Jian said, everyone looked at him with questioned looks.

"What did you doubted my words?" Matt asked darkly.

"Well it seems that I really can get her." Lutz said smirking.

"Well there is no one that wants her anyway." Al said, well that was rather mean.

"But wait a moment there is only 8 girls where are the others?" Luciano asked.

"They ran away after seeing your ugly faces." Erin said. Laura just clapped at her testament but stopped when the boys shoot her glares.

"How about we play truth and dare?" Fantina asked.

"Yeah do it and then we're going to kill you all." Al said laughing like crazy.

"Oh sorry but if you even try to hurt us then we going to send these pictures all over the internet." Fantina said while she played with her blue locks and on the left hand she held the pictures we printed out.

"Then we going to do it before you even reach your computer." Al said.

"Well we must say we send them to one of our friends, we told them that they are free to send them on the internet if we get killed." Avalyn said, well we actually did it and by saying we I meant me, because I was the one that came up with this plan and wanted to do it. And see it worked perfectly. We started to play truth and dare we used a bottle. Fantina was the first one to go, the bottle landed on Laura. She panicked like a lot, it is Fantina we are talking about she would search for most embarrassing things and then maybe use them as blackmails.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"D-dare." Laura said quietly.

"I dare you to tell about most embarrassing thing you ever did." Fantina said. Laura started to think and finally she gathered her thought.

"There was this time when I and my friend Gilbert were dancing, meanwhile everyone was watching…" I interrupted her.

"It is actually recorded somewhere. We could show it for everyone to see that Lutz really is luckily by choosing Laura." I said getting everyone's attention. Laura looked at me wide-eyed and red as tomato she yelled.

"You're not going to see it!" she then blocked one of the paths. Then because Erin was really curios about this, it seemed that even that they were best friends there were things that they never told each other. So Erin got a hold of a CD while Cynthia was holding Laura, she played it and Laura knowing that it was no way to stop them she jumped on the bed and covered herself with a blacken. Well nobody would laugh at it because she was an amazing dancer. The video started that Gilbert stood in front of Laura, meanwhile some people were sitting on the floor. I could see Francis and Antonio that were drooling on themselves. Then I could see myself sitting behind Lovino. The song started called Trouble Maker, it was a Korean song that Laura used to listen to. Some of the people whistled and clapped and Gilbert started to dance, some seconds later it was Laura's turn. It turned out crazy everyone shouted and clapped while Gilbert and Laura touched each other in the dance. I remember that it all happened because Laura lost a bet whit Francis, then the bad touch trio came up with this after seeing Laura watching the video of this song, but to make her do it Antonio had to get her drunk, but it was a hard task to do so we needed help of Ivan. When the video ended everyone was shocked. I laughed at the memories this video kept, it gave me some weird looks.

"Do you remember when it happened, Ivan and Antonio wanted to get you drunk, but they had to lose a lot of wine and beer to do it because you refused to have vodka?" I said; let's say that she didn't like it at all.

"Stop it." She just whined.

"So you mean she was actually the chick that danced in the video?" Francis asked with a bored voice and Lutz on the other side smirked.

"Is there any other videos?" Erin asked, even if she was her best friend Laura never showed them to her. Then another video played that was on the same CD. Everyone got quiet hoping to see something interesting yet again.

"_Shh she's going to hear you."_ I in the video said and by just it I guessed what it was, it was her surprising party.

"_Alfred you're staying on my foot."_ Arthur angrily said so loud that Francis had to cover his mouth.

"_Shh she's coming." _Ludwig whispered. Laura opened the door and came in into a dark room.

"_Here's the coke you wanted Alfred."_ She just said. Then she turned on the lights.

"_Surprise."_ Everyone shouted. The loudest ones were definitely Feliciano, Alfred, Gilberts and Feliks. Then Alfred stared to talk about something uninteresting, something about begin a hero and all this shit. Then some tears started to form in Laura's eyes, and they keep on falling down her cheeks.

"_See what you did Al, you made her cry –aru."_ Yao said looking really confused.

"_Sorry it just that it's the first time someone did something like this for me."_ Laura said between the sobs. Then everyone went to make a huge hug.

"_Thank you everyone."_ Laura said and that it the video ended while another one started, but we didn't got to get to see it because Laura was at her limit and she stopped the CD and she threw it in one of her drawers.

"So Lutz do you want to change?" Luciano asked.

"No." Lutz answered clearly to make the Italian understand that he had no intentions to make a change. Kuro seemed rather surprised at this scene, but I have no idea why.

"Yeah good choice Lutz, just saying that she comes which several programs like Hinata mode, Sakura mode and egoism." Aspen said, but that only caused that she got a pillow on her head, hard really hard.

"B-b-baka." Was the only word Laura managed to say, because some seconds later her Skype started to ring. She run to the computer like a mad man, before she answered it she placed the camera so that it would no show the guys.

"Hello." She answered polity.

"Hello dude!" Alfred screamed on the other side of the camera, by only hearing he's voice Laura's mood lighted up. Her embarrassed face turned to happiness.

"How's life going?" he asked, because I moved myself to Laura I could now see him clearly.

"Sup." I said, he just smiled and answered with a simple.

"Hey."

"It's good , then please meet my friends Fantina, Catalina, Cynthia, Aspen, Avalyn and my best friend Erin." Laura said while pointing on all the girls.

"Hey love~." said someone whit a British accent. It was probably just Arthur. Then other guys joined in, they all greeted us and then simply sat somewhere where it was place.

"Such pretty friends you have there~" Feliciano said, thanks to this he got a smack on back of his head by Ludwig. It seemed that he hated that Feliciano have to flirt with all pretty girls he meet.

"Yes you all are very beautiful, would one of you want to go with me on a date?" Francis asked.

"Francis stop it right away." Laura said with a fake smile that gave Francis shivers down his spine.

"You know dudes when you moved out I found myself a girlfriend, awesome right?" Alfred said, ok that was not good, because Laura loved this guy. I don't know how she managed to fall in love with him but seriously this sleepover could end up to be her sitting on a bed crying all night out. I thought she would burst out, but it was Laura we were talking about so nothing happened. She managed to keep her fake smile on while she searched for the answer in Gilberts eyes. Sadly he nodded making himself clear that it was true.

"Yeah." She just answered. Before I realized she jumped on the left side and she caught Al, it seemed that he was loose. He was rather surprised that she noticed.

"What was that about –aru?" Yao asked. It seemed that some of them thought that she went away so she could be on her own.

"Nothing." Erin answered.

"I don't think you want them to see you like this." Laura just said and she dragged him away, everyone was really confused, but they probably thought that she took him for a beating or something, so we held a conversation with the ones that were on the Skype. Francis was flirting with Fantina and Avalyn, meanwhile Alfred was chatting with Erin about baseball and others sports. I was trying to make a conversation with Antonio and Lovino, it went well if we don't mention that I got called a idiot by Lovino a couple of times. When Laura returned was Al in his ordinary clothes and he himself was rather shocked, but it turned out to a smirk later on.

"Laura what the hell, do you want him to destroy the party?!" Aspen yelled getting everyone's attention even Alfred's and the others.

"They maybe are going to hurt us." I said panicking I really had no intentions to fight anybody.

"If they try they know what is going to happen." Laura just said darkly, really her attitude if she had a broken heart was something. It actually happened one time, it was really similar to this one. Before she got the chance to confess her feelings he got himself a girlfriend. I swear if it happens one more time I'm going to say that she has a curse that makes all the guys she falls in love with, finds his soul mate.

"Hey fuckers, it was so long time we saw each other." Al said smirking from ear to ear, so they knew each other so it was not my imagination when I thought that the guys looked pissed off when they saw the birthday surprise video.

"What the hell is he doing in your house Laura?!" Alfred yelled with eyes full of worry. The others looked as they could just throw away anything they keep holding and come here in any time by now.

"Oh you wanna be hero, these girls are my bitches." Al said, well it seemed that Cynthia didn't like to be called anybody's bitch so she threw a pillow on his head, but he paid no attention to her at all.

"Don't listen to him, they invaded Laura's house so we beaten them up and now they are harmless, because we have some cards under our sleeves." Erin said, that calmed the most of the guys.

"Yeah this is Laura and Undine we talking about you have to trust them aru-." Yao said.

"Oh so you have been beaten up by a couple of girls?" Alfred questioned, that made Al angry but then Laura started to glare at Alfred. He started to sweat at some point he looked away and he probably went to take some coke or hamburgers to calm his nerves.

"Well if you hurt them in any way I personally is going to come there and make you beg for you lives kol, kol, kol." Ivan said smiling darkly. Yeah you could not simply mess with his drinking companions, but he preferred to call us friends.

"So are you in love with either of them." Vlad asked.

"No." Ivan just answered. Now another guy was loose, Lutz. He started to free the others meanwhile Laura gave them their clothes back. Well I trusted her, but it was beyond her normal acting, there was no telling what she thought about right now.

"So I'm going to order some take away. What do you guys want?" Laura asked, on this time Alfred came back and he seemed not really amused that Laura kept on acting strange, well we could blame it on him, but Laura would never want to do it because she only would blame herself for not confessing her feeling sooner for him and telling it now would only destroy their friendship.

"Laura look at me." Alfred ordered.

"Sorry Hero, but like you see I have to satisfy my guests. So someone wants to have some Chinese food?" Laura asked not giving any attention to Alfred. I raised my hand so did Jian.

"O-ok but later you h-have to repay me it by buying me lunch in school." Laura said talking to Jian, he just nodded it seemed that we was quite hungry.

"I want pizza." Erin said.

"What kind of pizza?" Laura asked.

"Maybe with pepperoni." Erin said Laura just nodded while taking notes. So it went on, everyone said what they wanted but guys have to repay her with some kind of food at school. So she would have 10 free lunches, let's just hope that the guys are going to keep the promise.

"What's up people what did I miss?!" Someone yelled at the other side of camera. Then Laura realized by just her voice who it was.

"You missed quite a lot." Avalyn answered not knowing the girl.

"So Laura did you get dumped? Like I said and say it again you never worked up together. You seemed like a totally idiot by his side and he was defiantly for good to you." It was Laura's sister her name is Elie, but it is not her ordinary name she just changed it at some point saying that this one fitted her better. Now the guys were all in their ordinary clothes.

"Sorry but I must say that she is now my property." Lutz said placing an arm under her waist. Laura didn't respond she gave no attention to him, normally she would kick his ass or something. Maybe she just wanted to make Alfred jealous or show Elie that she was wrong. I sighed that was too confusing. I kicked one of the nearest pillows that was really helpful. This testament made shocked the most of the people.

"Hi Matthew how is it going did my sis did anything nasty to you?" Laura asked, she probably wanted to change the subject, but only one question came through my mind.

"Who?" I asked out aloud like the most of the people. Laura face palmed and Elie started to beat up people that questioned who.

"Undine I'm going to get you for this one!" She yelled, just now I was thankfully that it was a lot of kilometers between us.

"I'm fine and thank you that you remembered me and Elie you didn't have to go that far." A quiet voice said.

"Who said it, do we have ghosts here?" Alfred asked, this is exactly what I thought.

"You really have a death wish do you and it was your brother stupid." Laura answered.

"Oh Matt when did you get here?" he asked. Matt just sweat drooped.

"He was here all the time." Elie snapped ready to rip him out, but Matt held into her.

"I don't see anyone do you Avalyn?" Erin asked, Avalyn just shook her.

"I see him just as any other human, do you people have any problems with your eyesight?" Catalina questioned. That made Elie and Matt happy.

"I like you, do you want to hang out with me sometime?" Elie asked, Catalina nodded her head slightly.

* * *

**I didn't know how to end this chapter, because of this it is much longer than the previous ones.**

**So who's p.o.v. do you want the next coming chapter? And what is going to happen next, is going Oliver to get to make his cupcakes? Going the guys try to attack the girls or something unexpectedly going to happen? Let's find it out in the next chapter. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear readers here is the 5 chapter for Hetalia Gakuen... and like always I must say that I need 2 more OCs so if you are interested just let me know by PM ^^**

* * *

**Erin p.o.v.**

So this party was crazy, I never knew that these guys would invade the house and it seemed that even if we all went in the same history class they did not know us, or maybe some of them were pretending. But the strangest thing was that they did not recognize Fantina, she was after all one of the most popular girls in the school, maybe they did not choose girls by popularity but by something else. I sighed looking at the scene before me. Laura together with Lutz were arguing yet again with this guy named Alfred, it all started to happen when he said he got himself a girlfriend does it mean he was the one that she wanted me to see. He really wasn't pleased with the idea of Lutz holding Laura around her waist.

"Let go of her." Alfred yelled, really the other guys that were in Laura's house got bored of the scene before their eyes so they started conversation about something that I didn't bothered to listen to. So we the girls were sitting on the bed watching Laura and Lutz argue with Alfred while eating popcorn and chips. Then somewhat I wondered if Undine also had a crush that she didn't bother to tell us about. Then I though it would be one of this guys Lovino or Antiono. She was pretty hurt when Lovino called her idiot a couple of times. Then the shit happened Lutz grabbed Laura's ass, her reaction was not what I expected. She just simply gave him a bitch slap across his face. That would leave a mark for a long time, he was lucky that we didn't have any school tomorrow.

"See, I told you that he was dangerous." Alfred yelled. He chocked because he yelled it while eating hamburgers, then Elie sweet dropped and she started to clap him on his back.

"I must say that the bad touch trio is far more dangerous than him." She just said muttering "Idiot." Under her breath. Some seconds after the door opened revealing a big white dog. Lutz immediately jerked away, it seemed that he hated dogs. Then Artie skipped to Laura and he jumped on her causing her to fall on the ground hard. Even if she was strong she could not possibly catch a dog that weights over 80kg that rushed on her quite fast. The guys looked at her wide-eyed wondering if she was ok perhaps. Artie licked her chin and she started to giggle while clapping Artie.

"I know, I'm sorry that I left you there, but it is not nice to jump on people." She said making her voice sound serious. Artie let Laura go and then he turned toward the guys. Artie keep staring at them in a while and then he started to growl at them, he was ready to attack them but then Laura spoke up.

"Don't worry Artie they are not going to hurt us." She said, but well he could sense the atmosphere and well he stopped.

"I wish I could be there." The blonde guy said on the Skype, oh I remembered it was Ludwig I heard from Laura that he loves dogs just as much as she does. But afterwards Artie started to bark.

"Oh thanks Artie~." Laura said and she headed down while Artie followed her.

"What happened?" Flavio asked. It took me only seconds to realize what actually happened.

"The food is here." I said while I skipped to the kitchen ready to grab some pizza. When I came down was Laura holding all the packages of pizza in her left hand, in the other hand she keep on holding her money. She gave it to the pizza guy and afterwards she closed the door. But just as she did it, it rang on the door yet again. This time it was the Chinese food she ordered. She took the order from him and placed it atop on the all pizzas making the deliverer guy look at her in shock. Well now we could eat.

"Let me take half of it." I said.

"But I'm just fine." She said skipping back to her room, but I stopped her.

"But think about it. They didn't see you this way, don't you think it is better to let them see you like that if something happens." I said, that gave her some time to think and well she gave me the half of the delivery in the end. When we entered you could smell pizza all over the room. Meanwhile Laura gave Undine and Jian their take away I opened one of the pizzas, but then the others keep staring at me and well I passed them one of the pizzas.

"Sorry my dear friend, but I think I'm going to end this call. And my dear sis when you get married with Matthew please don't forget to invite me to your weeding." She said and before Alfred or any other guys could protest she turned off the laptop. When everyone was ready Laura started to clean up with help of Catalina and Undine. Suddenly I got bored, the guys keep on whispering to each other about something and I just wondered why the hell they stayed. Do they have nothing else to do than watch girls have a sleepover. Them and their intentions are really mysterious sometimes. I was so bored out of my mind that I planned to do something stupid, but before I got to I heard a car. It was really rare because it was over 9pm so not so many cars went this way. I looked trough the window and I saw a similar Volvo parking on the parking lot. Then Mr. Amoniak and Mrs. Amoniak came out from the car, yeah Laura's family had last name Amoniak first I could not believe it but then I heard that these type of names were normal in Poland, yeah they were from Poland, but in sort time they were living in Sweden so they communicate with each other in three differed leagues', but when I came along and sometimes had a sleepover or just hang out with Laura they try to talk only in English. I really liked her parents they were kind and sometimes I could go all jealous over it, because my parents keep on forgetting my existence. It's not like I cared because I had many friends to hang out with but it was fun to just sit around with parents and talk with them especially if they are somewhat like Laura's parents. They entered the house, I went to the stairs ready to hear their conversation, but unfortunately they keep on talking in Polish so I didn't understand a word. Then they started to head to the room the others were sitting in, meanwhile Laura tried to stop them while pushing them back. But it did not stop them, so Laura just sighed and they came in to her room where the whole gang was sitting. They were socked seeing her parents, well there was no info about it and they probably wondered if they would call the police.

"Didn't you say that is only to be nine girls?" her mother asked. Laura just slightly nodded her head.

"Well the guys wanted to tag along so we though that it's going to be better with more people." I said, then Laura gave me a 'thanks buddy'-look. Well it would be a catastrophe if they found out that they broke in more or less.

"A I understand so one of them is your boyfriend." Her father said, that shocked Laura and caused her to look with a 'wtf' look. I though that I would end up laughing my ass off, but I tried to hold myself just to see who he would think is her boyfriend. Then he took a look at the boys that started at him not really sure what they should do.

"I see so you must be the one, what is your name young one?" Her father asked directing his question to Kuro, ok that was too dammed funny, I just started to laugh rolling myself on the floor.

"Kuro Honda." He answered with a dumfounded expression.

"I suppose you're from Japan then?" her mother asked. Kuro just nodded, that was all they needed as an answer.

"Finally my daughter found herself a proper man, so how much do you want for her?" her father asked reaching for his wallet, but before he could do it Lutz interrupted him.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm actually her boyfriend." Ok that was getting funnier for each minute.

"Mom, dad, stop it. And sorry to disappoint you but none of them is my boyfriend." She whined blushing like crazy.

"Then what about this one, you're going to just break his innocent heart? This is not like we raised you young lady." Her father said rather serious.

"Like I care, you know probably Gilbert is more innocent that this fellow here." She said, her father nodded probably understanding what she meant.

"However why are you even here?" Laura asked.

"We just came to check if you did not burn the house." Her mother said.

"I never burned the house why would I do it now?" she asked glaring at them.

"Because your friend almost did it once." Her father remarked, but I did not know if it was true.

"No he did not, we only did dome scones that's all." Laura explained.

"Those were burned and not eatable." Undine added.

"You did not see them in the first place and because I and Arthur made them together they were really good." Laura said.

"Says the person with strange taste." I said well it was true and it was funny to tease her a little. Then I remembered one thing the cupcakes. I stood up clearing my tears that came out from laughing to much.

"Mr. and Mrs. can I or we use your kitchen?" I asked.

"Yeah of course if don't leave any mess behind and how many times do we have to repeat call us dad and mom or just use our names." Her mother answered. I just nodded it was really strange for me calling them by mom and dad phrase even if it felt like we were family.

"What exactly do you plan to make?" Catalina questioned of course she would ask she loves to cook.

"Cupcakes, right?" I asked directing the question at the one that got that idea in the first place.

"It's going to be funny to make cupcakes with you poppet~" Oliver said smiling.

"Is there a possibility that he is your boyfriend?" Laura's father asked. I just looked at him in shock and shook my head.

"N-no." I just answered quickly.

"It is so fun with young love." Laura's mother said while dragging her husband away.

"Then we are going, good luck with the party. And guys and girls no raping anyone in this house." He father said jokingly and they left. I looked trough window they went to the house next door, so if something would happened they would rush in here in high speed.

"You're parents are amusing." Vlad said, then Al started to laugh.

"If they are always like that, then I'm going to come here like a lot." Al said between the laugh.

"And who gave you the permission to even come here?" Avalyn asked.

"I can, right?" he asked Laura while glaring at her.

"N-n-no." she just answered shyly, I wonder how many days or month it's going to take to make her drop the Hinata mode on them, I wonder what expression are they going all to have whatever they find out how she truly is.

"But really I bet you don't want to let him make these cupcakes." Kuro said.

"Why?" Avalyn asked.

"He is going to put his secret ingredient in them." Matt said disgusted.

"What are you saying my cupcakes are always delicious poppets'~" Oliver said with a smirk, ok he really was creepy.

"Then Aspen you are watching him, so he don't add anything into them." Avalyn said really serious, she didn't want him to poison us.

"But why me?" Aspen asked.

"Ok then we can add one more person, hmnn Vlad you go." Avalyn said.

"I don't want to." He said darkly. It seemed he didn't like us or something.

"Laura." Fantina said.

"Y-yes?" Laura asked.

"You can beat the shit out of him." She commanded, Laura just looked at her and shook her head.

"No make Cynthia do it." Laura just said.

"I don't want to he didn't do anything so if you want you can beat him alone." Cynthia said Laura just agreed with her.

"Ok." Fantina answered.

"Fantina stop it I can do it instead." Undine said and I, Oliver, Catalina, Aspen and Undine went down leaving Laura, Fantina, Catalina and Avalyn with the other guys. I don't know what they did there, but the guys probably decided which one gets which with girl. Meanwhile I, Catalina and Oliver did the cupcakes Undine and Aspen observed Oliver. Ok I must say that Aspen really took her job seriously, I don't know why but it was so strange just like if she had found her newest paring. She always liked to play the matchmaker, wait a moment so she wanted to put Oliver with someone. _"Was it me or Catalina?"_ I asked myself.

"Poppet~ you're doing it wrong." Oliver said, I just looked on the mess I did.

"Yeah sorry." I said, then I glanced at Aspen she just smirked. Wait a moment so she wants to place me with this Brit, well it is not like I have anything against him, but I would not like to have a boyfriend like him. Just look at his clothes he loves pink and I hate this color. He would really look much better with someone as feminine as Fantina or cute like Catalina. There must be something wrong with her brain. When we were ready we came upstairs only to find them playing on Xbox360 and PlayStation3. On Xbox the guys were playing AssassinCreed. Meanwhile Laura and Catalina were playing Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Laura played with Deidara her partner was Tobi, Cynthia played as Itachi and her partner was Kisame. On the spot I knew who would win. Cynthia was typing like crazy not knowing what she was doing and Laura just calmly typed observing Cynthia on the corner of her eyes. Then I noticed one thing Fantina was searching for something, she opened the wardrobe.

"Nice boots you got there." Fantina commented taking out a pair of black shoes on high, thick, brown heels. They looked nice, but I would not wear them myself you couldn't run in these type of shoes. Catalina on the other hand didn't pay any attention because she hated wearing high heels, it seemed that

"Can I borrow them?" Fantina asked.

"No, because I'm planning to go in them on Monday." Laura said and in the middle of sentence she won with Cynthia.

"Who wants to play next?" Cynthia asked it seemed that these guys were not really into video games.

"Can't we do something more interesting?" Frederic asked bored knowing him it was only one thing on his mind, _"If you know what I mean"._

"Of course we can, we can always go to sleep and you can go whatever you came from." Undine said, it showed that she hated to sit and watch Oliver so long. In the end he didn't do anything and he didn't even mention his secret ingredient.

"Then we can sleep here." Lutz said smirking. _"Please no."_ I begged trying to communicate whit Laura telepathic while looking at her. Who knows maybe it would work.

* * *

**So what are the girls going to do, throw out the guys or let them stay and sleep in Laura's house?** **Let's find it out in the next coming chapter**

**(づ￣ ³￣)づ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayoo here is chapter 6 ... So the problem is that I still need 2OCs for the story, I give it some more chapters if nobody is going to be interested then I'm going to create them myself... or just make triangles Hohohohoho~ O.o  
**

* * *

**Laura p.o.v.**

Erin kept on staring at me soon after some other joined her. I just stared at them already knowing what they meant. They wanted to throw out the guys, but how could I do it? It was already nearly 1am and it was dangerous in this time. Before I realized Cynthia and Undine grabbed Al and tried to throw him out from the window. How they managed it like hell I don't know, but I had to stop them.

"Damn let him go." I said or I thought I said it really sounded like this. "Please let him go." Fuck you nervousness I really hate it when it is happening. But they did let him go.

"We can't just throw them out think about all damage they can cause while going back to their houses." I said.

"Yeah also think about some poor lady that going have to beat them out with her handbag, just because they are so annoying." Erin said trying to imitate me that was not especially nice, I swear if the guys would not be here the hell would already be starting. Seeing my expression she took few steps aback. Good that satisfied me. But guys begin themselves had to commend on this stupid testament.

"We would rather kill her before she even could have chance to swing her bag." Al said smirking at his own remark, really how cruel can these guys be. Whatever I see them I can fell this dark aura surrounding them, these really could give people nightmares. But not to me like hell I would be scared of a couple of guys that are weak once you take their weapons away. When I beat them up I though it was some kind of bad joke how much do they rely on their weapons anyway.

"Next time hold these things for yourself." Undine said a little bit freaked out. These things made you think if they already killed someone or not, but I didn't want to know really. But if I knew I would probably send them to some psychiatry, I would not set anyone in danger that was not right.

"No Laura we don't want to have them here." Undine said a little bit pissed, it was not really a good thing to make her watch Oliver.

"Girls we can always make them sleep with the dog." Catalina requested.

"Like hell we going to sleep with the dog!" Lutz yelled.

"And we're fucking staying." Al said making himself clear that there was not any way to make him leave. I don't really see the girls problem, is not like they can do something to us.

"No you're not, right Laura?!" Erin said or should I use the word yelled she really is rather loud.

"But I don't see your problem why they can't stay. They can't do anything to us, because my parents are staying next door so if someone yells they're going to call the police and they are going to go to prison." I explained, yeah it was right they would do it if some of us yelled after if I didn't answer my call and then we could simply just say that they broke in and the police would take them away. Some of the guys seemed depressed knowing that there is no way in hell they could do anything to us. The one's that were really also really disappointed was Frederic, Lutz and Luciano. Luciano was not really a pervert so it made me wonder what the hell he was planning, but the thought been cut when I saw the girls whispering to each other. Ok that was strange and when they were finished some of them were smirking.

"I disagree, you can't do it." Catalina said, I don't know why but it gave me some uneasy feeling.

"Of course we can. So Laura they can stay but only if they are staying in some other room." Undine said, I don't know but they probably planned some payback. Poor little me.

"Ok." I said little unsure. And then Undine caught her breath anew and was ready to say something else I knew they planned something.

"Yeah but you must stay in the same room as them." Some of the guys smirked and some not, the seconds' ones probably would be happier if it would be someone else.

"No, I'm not doing it." I protested.

"Then it is it, let's say goodbye to the guys." Erin said.

"Like we said we are staying, right?" Al said placing his arm on my shoulder. I just freaked out he was definitely to close. I just laughed nervously and then it hit me, I was the host of the party after all.

"As the host of the party I must decline your idea." I said, then they looked at me realizing that I was the one to make the choices. Then Fantina grabbed her bag and said.

"Then we're heading home." With this the other girls started to pack, I just stood there dumbfounded realizing that if they left I would stay alone with these guys, so whatever I choose it would be the same result. I sighed knowing that I could not just throw out the guys since of my nice side and all.

"Ok I'm doing it just don't go." I whined, this must have sounded really pathetic but like I care. They left their bags and they shoved me to the guest room together with the guys.

"But don't you think it is too small for us all to fit?" I asked.

"No you can sleep on the ground and if it is not comfortable you can always move some of the furniture." Erin said. Yey what a joy staying with 10 guys in the same damn room. There was no way I would feel asleep in such conditions.

"So w-who wants to s-stay on the bed?" I asked, everyone looked at me.

"You can with some other guy and then we can take turns." Frederic said smirking. I gulped.

"Really funny." I said.

"Then I want to be first." Luciano said ok that was creepy I just used nearly staying guy as a human shield, which was well Lutz.

"Lutz give me the pretty bella~." Luciano commended. Lutz became stiff in the body, _"You really planned to obey this idiot Lutz, seriously?!"._ I screamed in my head, damn head you better find some way out from this conversation.

"You can always sleep with your brother on the bed. I'm going to find some mattress." I just rushed out from there leaving lots of dust behind me. Relief caugh me when I was out from this room, now I was standing near my room, eavesdropping the girls.

"It was mean girls." Catalina said.

"No, not really she can always beat the guys up if they piss her off or try to do anything nasty." Undine said.

"Then the cops are going to come and take these shit heads away." Erin added, "_Just wait and see my wrath later on_." I repeated in my head. Then I went to my parents' room to grab some mattress, when I was trying to take them all someone clapped on my shoulder. I looked aback and saw Vlad he keep staring at me and finally said.

"Let me help you." I just stared at him with an amazed look, and then I gave him half of it. I never expected from Vlad to be so nice, I saw a new side of him it is so stunning. Ok maybe I'm overreacting about it. I slapped myself that confused Vlad. When we came in the others were talking about something.

"So you came to an answer about who is sleeping where?" I asked not expecting any serious answer from them.

"Well I'm sleeping on the bed together with Matt. Then Frederic wanted a place as far from Oliver so he's going to sleep on this corner, meanwhile Oliver on the other. Then Jian is sleeping beside Frederic and then Vlad beside Oliver. Yeah then Lutz is sleeping here following you, Luciano, Kuro and Flavio." I just nodded shocked at the quick explanation. But then I realized the most terrifying thing I was occupied from all holes, yeah so much joy.

"_Somebody help me." I _screamed in my head, but I quietly just had to bear with it, I would not let my guest leave and be a horrible host. So I took the mattress and started to pump them with air. The machine was loud and I had to cover my ears.

"Fuck do you have to use it?" Matt asked.

"Yeah useless you want to pump it yourself using your mouth then you are free to do it." I said a little bit loudly but it seemed it was not enough to let the others to hear. So he and the others just went outside the room. And it leaved me alone with Luciano, Lutz and Vlad. If it was necessary I would use this time Vlad as a human shield. It was a good plan. Now was the first one done just seven to go. I felt that they were looking at me, I just wanted to disappear at this moment. _"Oh great Jashin please make a hole underneath me."_ I prayed, but nothing happened. Maybe I could pray to another God like Thor. I sighed.

"So bella~ do you like to be placed between me and Lutz?" he asked, I pretended to not hear him, so I just asked him stupidly.

"Did you say something, like you hear this thing is kinda loud." I said, thankfully he waited to the point I was ready. Then before they could do or say anything I went to take the bedding this time, but my luck was out because Luciano fallowed me.

"Are you planning to help me?" I asked. He just nodded. I just went realizing one thing some of us is going to have share the blankets. I face palmed while Luciano asked.

"Is something wrong bella~?"

"Even if this house has so many beddings there is no way it's going to be enough for us all, so we going to have to share." I said. He nodded smirking rather darkly. Could he not just smile like a normal human begin. I reached for the blankets and pillows giving them to Luciano. Then I took the rest myself and we headed back.

"We have to share useless you want to sleep without any." Luciano said looking at me, why are everyone so against me. Because I was between Luciano and Lutz I had to share with either one of them, just like I care as long they don't try anything stupid it would be good. I let them decide on which one blanket they wanted. Wait a moment I could just put them to sleep, yeah that would be awesome, but wait a moment it was not really right thing to do. I sighed in defeat. It was too much for me, I probably would not sleep this night. And just like I though I had to share my blanket with Luciano, I just slowly went to the place and placed myself on the mattress. Oliver was the one that switched off the light. I don't know what I was expecting probably something terrifying, but before I realized some of them went asleep. So I tried to be asleep too so I turned my head to the left side, only to find Luciano red eyes staring at my own green ones. I was ready to turn around but then his hand touched my check, talk about how disturbing. Then I took his hand and threw it back at him then I gave him my most terrifying glare. He just chuckled and then he came closer to me and he whispered something in Italian in my ear.

"If you don't move from me in a couple of seconds then I'm going to start scream." I whispered back.

"Do it if you're dare bella, but I don't take any responsibility if the others kill you." He just whispered back, yeah good to know that they kill people if you wake them up.

"I though so." He said. I quickly faced Lutz.

"How about we change places?" I asked him, he just glanced at Luciano and then he shook his head. Plan number 2 failed as well then the next plan would be to use Luciano as a teddy bear or go closer to Lutz. Hmn then I change the places myself. I hoped between Lutz and the wall and I pushed him with my legs towards Luciano. Then I showed my middle finger to them both and I turned my head towards the wall. But it was not very effective because Lutz changed his place with Luciano and well he declared his presence by blowing air into my ear.

"_Ignore him, ignore he's going to be bored in a while."_ I reaped in my head and I was right but it would be so much better if he took his damn hand from my waist. Then I don't know why but it started to get comfortable somehow so the sleep took over.

* * *

**The sleepover is now over, what is going to happen next morning? Going the guys leave or stay and try to annoy the girls? Let's find it out in the next comming chapter ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello~~ here is chapter 7 I hope you enjoy it xP Finally I have all OC I need for this fanfiction, they're going to show up not in next chapter but chapter after it...  
**

* * *

**Luciano p.o.v.**

I waked up, but not in the same pose as I went asleep. This time I was holding Laura with both of my hands and she was facing me cuddling into my chest. I just smirked wondering how she could fall asleep after the things I told her. Soon after I looked at the clock that was hung on the wall, it was 8am pretty early if we consider that we went asleep around 1 o'clock. Unable to move I got bored really fast so I started to mess with Laura's black locks. But later I sensed someone watching me or us, so I moved my head a little bit only to find my annoying brother looking at me in a wide smirk. So here it comes some stupid comment.

"You look just like a couple, why don't you become her boyfriend. I know you want to." Flavio said. It was rather a miracle that the others didn't wake up but this was enough for Laura. She looked at me sleepily and brushed her eyes then lazily she closed them again, but after some seconds she opened then wide awake. Then she jerked away from me looking at me rather shocked.

"W-what are y-you doing?" she finally said blushing a little bit.

"Nothing you just used me as a pillow." I said but of course it was a lie.

"I don't believe you." She said and then she stomped away while stepping on me a couple of times. No that was not nice bella just wait to the point I get a hold of a knife. I could find these that were taken from me or just get a hold of one in the kitchen. So I stood up and went downstairs only to find that Laura was already there making something. I went near the knifes, but this made me remember that I could not do anything useless I wanted these photos to spread like fire on the internet and the last thing I wanted was for these idiots to see me in some small red dress. But maybe if I showed her some blood then it was a small chance that she would be scared. She didn't seem like a strong type of girl so maybe she had some weakness for blood. The real enjoyment would be if she would cry or scream like the little girl she is. She looked at me and gave many of signs that she didn't enjoy my companion, but lastly she asked.

"Care to have some pancakes?" I just looked at her and a great idea came to my mind.

"Ok, but only if it is with some blood on the top bella~" I just answered. She just looked at me in shock and I took the advance of this and fast I got myself the kitchen knife.

"We can always mix our blood together, I bet is going to be tastier this way." I added. Before I could do any move she jumped on me. So I was lying so on the floor while Laura was sitting atop of me. Then this chick named Aspen came in. She froze and looked at us in shock, some seconds later Matt joined her side, but he just smirked.

"Congratulation." He just said, Laura just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Thanks I guess." I responded.

"Yeah just stand so another minute so I can grab my camera and take some shots." Aspen said recalling from her trance. Laura grabbed the knife I keep on holding this whole time and quickly she stood up and took few steps aback.

"That was some awesome move. That is why I try to convince you to marry her." Flavio said coming in into the kitchen.

"Never dare to say that word again, it's going to give me nightmares. And don't try to get any dirty ideas I just wanted to stop him." Laura said covering her head. Flavio just looked questioned at her.

"Which word?" he finally dared to ask while I got myself from the ground.

"Marry, I have bad experience about this word." She just answered quietly.

"Well who said you should protect Ivan when Natalya was after him?" Undine asked walking over to the café machine.

"But he looked so scared and well I could not afford myself to just throw him out." Laura responded, so I bet she is some kind naïve girl or something.

"It's good that you got drunk and told her your feelings for this certain person because it would end up badly." Undine said. So she had someone she liked, I just had to find out who it was and then maybe crush her love for him. That surely would cause her to cry and well after saying it I would change my target and mess with someone else, maybe Undine or Catalina this time. Then I would give Laura back to Lutz so he would not complain so much. Laura just laughed nervously.

"Yeah right." She just answered.

"So who wants pancakes?" Laura asked, on this Matt brighten up.

"Do you have some maple syrup?" he asked of course he would have asked it.

"I think we got some, due to the fact that my sisters boyfriend is Canadian and he comes here sometimes." Laura responded and she started to search in the cupboard.

"Who?" Undine asked.

"Don't who me, useless you want me to tell my sister about this. I swear that this time she's not going to show you any mercy." Laura responded rather pissed.

"I thought you hated your sister and that you like to insult her." Aspen said holding her camera, I just wondered when she went to take this.

"But Matt is my friend B-baka." She answered.

"Yeah I remember him it is he that guy you used to hang out with before your sister took him away from you." Undine said giggling and her own remark. But Laura seemed not affect with this she just went back what she was doing before.

"So let's go with this task and before I start don't be disappointed because I'm going to do the pancakes the Swedish way." Laura said reaching for the ingredients.

"So you are from Sweden bella~?" I asked playfully.

"Would you be happy if I were?" she asked aback.

"I think so." I answered really unsure what she planned.

"Then I must disappoint you because I don't." she just said searching for something in the drawer.

"Yeah she comes from Poland." Aspen answered. Laura just nodded.

"I never been in Poland care to tell me about your beautiful country bella~?" I asked not really interested but that would hold the conversation going.

"If you really that interested why don't you go there yourself?" she asked quietly. It seemed that with the more amount of people she got more nervous.

"So guys it's time for Regular Ordinary Swedish Meal Time." Laura said, in some dark voice with a black aura surrounding her body. Before I could even react or think about what she said the front door opened revealing a big, white dog. Someone shouted.

"Artie get her." And it all happened so fast, the dog rushed to Laura and it jumped on her. Aspen just took some nice shots. Then two people came in, it was no other than Laura's parents.

"Thank god we did it in time. Just who the hell waked her in the first place?" Her father said. Looking on each and every of us.

"Whatever I hear her shout Regular Ordinary Swedish Meal Time I just can imagine how much damage she can do to our kitchen." Her mother added.

"But what is Regular Ordinary Swedish Meal Time?" My brother asked, while I stared at Laura that was unable to move due to the fact that this big dog was sitting on her.

"Aspen can you show them while we continue with the breakfast." her mother asked while Aspen just nodded.

"Ok just fallow my lead." Aspen said and because I was curious I followed her so did my fratello and Matt. When we came to some sort of room Aspen started the computer and in just 2 minutes of waiting she played some video where a man was shouting out words and threw his ingredients. That was not what I expected.

"So you mean she wanted to imitate this video? Why?" Matt asked.

"I suppose something is troubling her, but it seems that only Erin and Undine understands what and why." Aspen responded and with this we went downstairs. Laura, Erin and Undine were sitting now at the table. It seemed that these two wanted to comfort her, but Laura brighten up when she saw us coming in.

"So how was the video?" Laura's father asked.

"It would be shocking if I saw her like this." Matt commented.

"Really this is pretty normal for us." Her mother answered.

"I know, you can you describe the way you experienced how she is." Her father said.

"Ok, so she is rather nice, shy and quiet. She barely talks in the classroom and well that's all we know about her." Matt said, it seemed that he had a better track in the classroom than us. Laura's father just nodded and smiled a little bit.

"Oh if only she would be so here at home." Her mother said and sighed. Now was the most of the pancakes made and we started to eat. Slowly more people came down, the greeted us and sat down. Everyone was trying to act polite but then Laura's father said.

"I really like that you show respect and all, but there is no need to be so polite." And then he clapped me on the back smiling. It felt more like I was with some friends than in a stranger's house. It gave me some unknown feeling that I never felt before, then I looked at Laura and she was giggling at the whole situation. Then Al came into the picture.

"Do you mind if I come here sometimes?" he asked, it seemed that he was serious when he told that he would come here often.

"Of course just say before hand so I can make some delicious food when you come here." Her mother answered with a really soft smile. That definitely shocked Al.

"But don't you think of me as a troublemaker?" he asked.

"Why should we, we didn't get any chance to know you and we have already two troublemakers." Her mother responded eyeing Laura on the corner of her eyes.

"I think you mean one and that is 100% my sister." Laura said.

"Says the one that –" before Undine could say anything more Laura covered her mouth. Then she whispered something into her ear and then she let her go and Undine didn't dare to say anything more. So rest of the breakfast went with us having a little conversation and soon everyone was in the kitchen so some of us have to move. I my stupid fratello, Lutz and Kuro left first. We went our separate ways back home. We entered in to our apartment and I started the laptop and I sat in the sofa. Then something came across my mind. There was something about Laura and Undine that gave me some uneasy feeling so I wanted to find out more about them before they entered our school. I believed that these idiots they were during their fist year would have some blogs where maybe something would be mentioned about them. Surely I was right. It really had to be this wannabe hero guy.

"Blog of the hero by Alfred." I read out along which caused my stupid fratello look at me in shock.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked darkly, he just went towards me and looked at the screen.

"I never knew you liked these sort of blogs Luciano." He said giggling like a little girl.

"I do not I just wanted to find some useful information." I protested making myself sound that I was not taken by his remark. He just gave me a look that told me that he didn't believe me. The best thing I could do was to ignore him, he just sat down beside me and started to look what the hell I was doing. I scrolled down finding post about on a year ago.

"My bro recently let me meet his friend, first I though that she was his girlfriend but that was not the case. Her first impression was rather nice this dudette was rather shy and quiet. Like perfectly match for my bro." then I went up finding another post about this dedette he was talking about.

"Today my bro came with this dudette to our house. First she refused to talk to me, but then I just simply pushed her into a simply chat, this is how I realized that we had more in common that I actually thought. She said that she liked to play games and watch action film about heroes. That was amazing."

"Who is this about?" Flavio asked. Oh god he was so annoying, but it was better to just answer.

"It's this blog of wannabe hero and I think this is what he thinks of Laura." I just simply answered. Then he took out his phone and started to ring to someone.

"Hi Laura." He said in a cheerful voice, I thought he was kidding but then I realized he was not. Just how the hell did he get her number. She was probably as shocked as me, but there was not knowing because she was on the other end of the line.

"Here is cleaning service what can I do for you my dear costumer?" the person asked. Flavio just hung up and stared at me.

"But I was sure it was her number I took it from Erin's phone." He said.

"Ok." Was all I could say. Next I looked trough comments hoping to find anything.

_"Sacrebleu, she is my Al so don't touch her."_ It has to be some of his yet stupid friends. I looked again at the blog but of some minutes of searching I gave up my hope on finding anything uselful and I went back to my daily routine.

* * *

**Finally they left Laura's house but what is going to happen next time, are the guys planning something or they are going to pretend that nothing happened? Let's find it out in the next chapter (=ヮ= ) ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter ... (=ヮ= ) Vee~ I hope you like it **(◕.◕ )

* * *

**Lutz p.o.v.**

Today was supposed to be a really nice day, where I could just chill out and do practically nothing, but then this idiot called us over mentioning that it would be really important. Well I wanted to refuse but then he treated that he would come over and knowing Al he would destroy the front door. Fearing about having to pay for the door I somewhat dragged myself to his house. So we all were sitting there while Al and the other said that if we do something to the girls they didn't wanted to be involved. I bet that they would bet the ones to do something so stupid first. And I was rather pissed off that they only wanted to have us here, only to tell us this kind of shit. So many things came to my mind about what I could have done instead of sitting in this shitty place, for example sitting now in my apartment with Kuro and maybe watch some porn or hentai. Anyway I was not dumb enough to even dare to hurt them under any circumates, really who would be like to be laughed at when people see them in a short green dress. But one thing made me glad, it was the fact that they only used the photos as a protection against us and not in any other matter. I swear if it would be someone else they would defiantly use it to make us do their every wish. Also there was one fact that shocked me the most it was that I never seen these girls before. Well only Fantina she was after all the most popular girl in our school how could you miss this one.

"So you mentioned this plan, care to explain?" Vlad asked bored out of his mind because of all the shit Al told us and yeah I bet it was another dumb plan that involved violence.

"Our plan is simple, we going to try to make the girls fall in love with us. And when they going to be all heels over us we going to take advice of this fucking moment to take back those pictures and then they not going to have the chance to push us around anymore." Al explained, while Oliver glared at him for saying the f-word.

"I disagree, I think we should pretend like nothing happened. They are not going to do anything useless we do something stupid." Jian spoke out his mind, I could not just do anything than agree with the Asian. The girls seemed like the type of people that wanted to have just a nice life without any troubles and it seemed they saw us as some sort of hinder. But it seemed that as long we going to stick with Laura and Undine yet again we are going to meet these idiots. They were really annoying, trying to meddle in our business and then they called us second-players or villains while they were the heroes. I swear that if I would have the chance to meet them again I would just beat them up without thinking. I remember thins time when Matt dragged us along to a hokey match, unluckily where these idiots already there taking our places and call us these annoying names, it ended up so that we were kicked out while the other group stayed. It was so unfair that Matt wanted to kill them all. The other situation was when Oliver took us to a cooking show. Yet again they were there starting again another fight.

"But think if they change their minds." Flavio said, well it could happen.

"Yeah so here is the plan. Every guy is going to be in charge of two girls. If someone fails then the other guy comes in and because we are merrier than them some of us are going to get the same one." Al. explained. Well we could always try it out.

"So because I and Al. are best on women we are going to choose who gets who." Flavio said, while his brother mentally face palmed and Frederic laughed at his little testament. But Flavio and Al. ignored the funny looks they were given and they continued with their business.

"My list goes like this, I'm going to try Undine and be on charge of Aspen. Flavio is going to take Aspen and then be of charge of Fantina." And this list just went like this.

Me- Avalyn, Catalina

Luciano- Undine, Cynthia

Kuro- Cynthia, Laura

Matt- Laura, Erin

Oliver- Erin, Catalina

Frederic- Fantina, Avalyn

Vlad- Laura, Cynthia

Jian- Erin, Fantina

I just wondered if they really gave any thought into this or just picked random names or did some stupid lottery.

"I like it that way, you gave me the best ones." Frederic said probably enjoying himself. But there was one thing I wondered, why didn't they put me with Laura, she didn't mind when I was touching her and her parents even believed me that I was her boyfriend and they particularly scolded her for _"breaking my innocent heart"_.

"Now when everything is decided we going to polish our flirting skills. And you're going to be taught from the best ones, it means me." Flavio said, everyone gave him some unpleased looks. Like hell I wanted to be taught by him, my flirting skills were much better than his. But it was Luciano that actually spoke out his mind after that he slammed the table.

"Ok that is just stupid I perfectly fine in my flirting skills so don't think I need any lessons from you idiota!" Luciano yelled.

"Yeah you probably just scare them away and dig up your own grave." Flavio teased.

"Yeah just like you did with Laura." Matt added.

"What do you mean?" Luciano asked.

"I saw what you did and she was really not amused with your actions." Al said.

"That's because I just teased her around." Luciano tried to explain. I just shut a glare at him, if he was not interested why take her away from me.

"You have my permission to hit him." Kuro said, yeah it was what I planned but I changed my mind when I spotted his knifes in his pockets say about out of luck.

"So we can go now?" I asked bored out of my mind. Al just looked at me not really amused of the question while plotting my revenge on Luciano.

"Yeah go bastard." Was Al's response. I went up and together with Luciano and Kuro we went home each in his own direction. I kept on walking but then I saw a girl crying her eyes out. I don't know why but this girl seemed really familiar. Her black hair was in a ponytail on her right side, she was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of blue short. I went closer wating to find out who it was. I carefully studied her from the distance.

"Just leave me alone Lutz." She said while facing me with her teary face. It was no other than Laura.

"Well I you wanted to cry alone, why choose a public place?" I asked her, she just stared blankly at her.

"Just go away." She said in a high pitch voice.

"But how could I just leave a crying girl alone?" I asked.

"Can't you read the mood, just go away." She demanded.

"Well maybe I care." I said, but so was not the case mainly I wanted to win against Luciano. It never happened before and as hell I wanted this to happen, but it felt like it all was due to a broken heart it would be complicated. But I'm not going to let this chance to just fly by.

"I know you don't just go away." She said.

"Then let me show it by actions." I said and before she could protest I took her over my shoulder and I started to go. First she didn't make any noise or didn't resist, but it turned out later that she was shocked and probably to shy to say something.

"Let me go." She said while she hit my back. But it turned out worse for each minute she became lauder and it was so annoying.

"Just shut up already." I said pissed.

"Then let me go!" She yelled into my ear.

"If you didn't wanted to be noticed by anyone why choose a public place?" I asked trying to be calm as possible.

"It was not a matter of choice, I was sitting home playing Assasin Creed pretending that all these people I killed were this girl that took him away and wohoo my parents began to be bored at this so they threw me out from the house and before I realized I was sitting on this bench crying like an idiot and… fuck you because ..of y-you I told you all this." She explained but at the end of this explanation she started to cry yet again. I sighed, so it was due to broken heart.

"Well you can get with me and maybe this guy is going to get jealous." I said. She stopped her sobbing.

"No he would not, he's just stupid like that. I tried to get him jealous multiple of times it never worked. And do you mind let me go, it's kinda embarrassing." She said while looking around.

"I could care less." Was my response.

"Anyway where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You going to see." I said, actually I didn't have any plan yet so while I was going slowly I was trying to come with something. Girls were rather romantic maybe I could take her to some romantic spot and maybe if all went right I could have her for the night.

*Lutz multiple dirty thought that you don't want to know about*

"Oh shit it's Fantina with Aspen and Undine, what are they doing here?" Laura asked herself aloud. Then I turned back and I saw these tree girls, they seemed much hotter than the day before. I don't know it was due to another view in the sunlight or just the magic of make-up. I could always just toss Laura away and go to them instead. Then my thoughts were disturbed when I heard Laura giggle.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"The faces of Aspen and Undine they are not really much of fans of shopping." Laura said. Then another person joined their side it was no other than Erin. This little girl that was defiantly a tomboy and personally I would never believe that she was the same age as me, if I didn't know that she went to the same history class as me. When I thought about it we would have history tomorrow after lunch. After a couple of minutes I saw these girls disappear in a corner, I heard a sigh of relief from Laura but then a loud groan come out from her stomach.

"Sorry I didn't have anything to eat since yesterday." She said quietly embarrassed at the whole situation.

"I was planning to go somewhere else but since you seem so hungry why don't you come to my place and have something to eat?" I asked her.

"I wonder if in this position I have any right to disagree." She said.

"Right you don't." I said and with this I dragged her into my apartment.

* * *

**It seems that we not going to find out what happened in Lutz's apartment because the next chapter is going to be about them going to school, let's find out how good are actually 2P guys flirting skill ( ****ﾟ****ヮﾟ****)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter, originally it would be only Kuro p.o.v. but I wanted to make it longer so I put Aspen as well in this next chapter it's going to be the same p.o.v from Kuro and Aspen useless I change my mind, maybe then we going to understand what happened in Lutz apartment... xD**

* * *

**Kuro p.o.v.**

There was something strange that I noticed. Yesterday I called Lutz suggesting for a film evening with our special movies. First he didn't answer but when he did he just simply refused, it was rather strange because he never did it. Anyway today was the day we would set this stupid plan in action, this plan was so retarded so first I had no intention to even try it out, but then Al send me a message telling me that if I didn't try at least something he would destroy my house. And knowing myself I couldn't just sit in house all day protecting it from Al. So the option I got was to try or just pretend I tried. So first I would go to Cynthia and if nothing happened then Laura would be then next option. I went into the school taking the back door, it would be quieter that way and I was a little bit soon also.

"Are you kidding me?! Be more feminine when you walk!" some girl yelled, soon I recognized her. She was this blue-haired girl Fantina. She had a very fancy dress I'm not really interested in mode and such things but it was probably a dress that was in fashion and just now she was also wearing a pair of high heels shoes. I don't even understand why she needs them, she is much higher than any girl I meet. I looked further in the corridor and saw two other girls that tried to go in a pair of high heel shoes, but they failed miserly. The first one had a blue t-shirt and a black-blue skirt, also black high stockings. When she turned around I remembered her on the spot, it was Laura. The other girl even when she turned around I could not recognized her. She had honey colored hair that was reaching her upper back, her eyes were purple and she seemed to be nearly as the same height as Laura. She was wearing a pair of rainbow-white colored pants and a neon tank top that said "OMG" then I also noticed that Laura's t-shirt said "WTF". Then it seems that I was also noticed by them.

"Hey Kuro." Fantina said and she gazed at the girls again.

"Who said you could stop?" she asked them rather angry, it was actually the first time that I saw her like this.

"But my legs hurts, I think I'm going to get bruises." The blonde girl whined.

"But you wanted to do this, didn't you?" she asked.

"Of course we did, but this is crazy I didn't want to end up with broken legs." Laura said so quietly that I was rather surprised that I even heard anything.

"Anyway Kuro meet our friend Justice." Fantina said and the girls came to me reaching out her hand. I lazily took my hand out and shook her hand.

"Well we didn't have the chance to talk with each other under past this time, I'm Justice and we're going to the same history class. But I'm rather surprised that you all didn't notice us, sometimes our group can be rather loudly. "She said making a sweet smile.

"Yeah." Was all I could say. Then I was heading to the classroom or planned to do it but then Al came from nowhere. It was rather strange he was always a bit late so why did he trouble himself to come here a little bit sooner.

"Oh hey there my bitches…" he stopped and then looked at Justice. "Are you prepares one of the chicks that didn't came to the party?" he asked her. She just simply nodded, it was rather strange that she was not taken aback of the question. Probably the girls already told her what actually happened under this crazy sleepover.

"Yes. And my name is Justice by the way; it is rather strange that you don't remember because we go to the same history class." She just said smiling.

"Come faster the lessons is not going to wait for us." A feminine voice said.

"I don't want to, just let me die already this life sucks anyway." A male voice said.

"Stop complaining." The same feminine voice responded.

"Yeah sometimes you sound like a old hag." Another voice added. Then I saw clearly who these persons were. It was Catalina she was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a pair of black converse and a purple tank top with some pictures that for me made no sense at all. The owner of the male voice was no other than Claudius, Lutz brother. The third person in this group was Erin she had a big plain white t-shirt and a pair of dark green baggy pants. The next one was Cynthia she was wearing a purple-black cardigan and a pair of blue shorts and a pair of white flats.

Claudius just sighed not even taken by Erin's comment.

"Really with this attitude you're never going to get a girlfriend." Cynthia added and then she and Erin did a high-five.

"Holy shit… from when is this loser surrounded by so many girls?!" Al screamed out getting attention of the whole group.

"From the day he became friends with Catalina." Erin answered his question.

"Oh and I believe his love life is more interesting now than yours." Fantina said coming nearer Claudius.

"Oh girls let's show them that he is more interesting man than Al." Erin said approaching Claudius.

"Yeah Justice and Laura come join us." Cynthia said smirking.

"Please Laura don't my brother is going to be angry if I touch his wife." Claudius said looking at the ground.

"His what?!" Both Erin and Al screamed that made the other students look at us strange but as soon I send them my glare they ran for their lives. Then I started to feel some strange aura, but I couldn't get it from who it was coming from.

"What are you talking about?" Laura just asked shyly.

"It is not the case then what.." but he was cut off by no one than Lutz himself.

"Really now you're spreading false rumors about me having a wife?" Lutz asked bored. Then Laura started to move.

"Laura wait a moment." Lutz said and he followed her, ok so it was definitive something strange going on. I send a massage to Lutz.

"_What is wrong with you?"_

"_Don't worry just want to win over Luciano."_ Yeah of course it would be something like this.

"Oh shit Al what is wrong with you? You went off so soon I though something was on fire." Matt said coming with his hokey stick, now I noticed that Al forgot to take his baseball bat something was really wrong, maybe he felt in love. Ok that was just really dumb though it mostly highly was about the plan he surely wanted to show off and let us to see that he can do so much better than us with his flirting skills. Then Catalina looked at her phone.

"Oh we must go useless we want to be late." And with this she moved but she tripped on her own feet. She felt on Matt and he caught her.

"Geez Cat your clutz." Erin said.

"Thanks." Catalina said blushing a little bit and she and her friends went away leaving us in the corridor.

"Good move Matt." Al said smirking.

"You see that if we go by the list I was supposed to make Laura fall in me not Catalina or Cat for short?" Matt asked.

"Well it seems that we going to have to make a little fucking changing, because the other girls came and they seem to know about the incident." Al said, then I spotted Aspen in the corridor.

"It seems it is my turn to let you see my awesome skills." He said and he started to go to her.

**Aspen p.o.v.**

I just quietly went down the corridors hoping to find one of my friends. Because of my little mistake I was a little bit late so I fast went to my locker without finding anyone of my friends, but whatever then I grabbed some books and then Boomm someone slammed the locker. I thought I was going to get a heart attack because this really startled me. So I looked at the owner of the hand that slammed direct into my locker, thank good that it did not hit me because it would really be painfully.

"Oh hi Al? What do you want?" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Hey doll-face do you mind to explore more of the awesome me?" He asked, ok just he did what I thought he did. I looked at him rather shocked and then I came back to reality.

"Not interested." I said and then I went away. Ok that was like totally strange I just had to check into this, did they like came on a ridicules idea to try to make us fall in love with them or something, because I swear on the Laura's sleepover he even didn't glanced at me and didn't show any interest in me whatsoever. First I would have economy with Al, Jian and Flavio let's see how it turns around. So fast I got there Flavio was standing already there blocking my path, thank god I made it in time but this Flavio-wall was not helping much. And like everyone knows Mrs. Smith can be scary sometimes mostly if you come late or interrupt the lesson.

"Flavio can you move a little bit? I want to come in." I said trying to go past him.

"Sorry bella~ but you are so beautiful that I can't just let you slip out of my hands." He said, I just stared at him. Ok something strange was really happening and my intentions told me that it was something about us having the pictures and those to try taking them away and of course their plan was something like try to flirt with us girls. I sighed, could they not make a move to break in the house again? It was definitely much cleaver to do than try to flirt with us. Then an evil plan came into my mind, why don't we just let them think that they succeeded. I'm going to force the girls to flirt back that would shock them and it would be fun like a lot.

"Are you high or something? Anyway just get out of my path I don't want to watch your face right now." I said sounding really rudely. But really like I care, maybe a little bit because he is not that bad as the rest of their group and really I must find a name for their group it would be so much easier. So when the teacher appeared Flavio just gave up and let me go into the classroom. But somehow I was out of luck because Al and Flavio practically kicked out the guys that were sitting next to me and they took their places and this lesson went on that the teacher scold me a lot of times for talking to the boys, when they were the ones that talked to me trying their nasty pickup lines and other actions that were really confusing, but come on let's face the truth they failed miserly. Nothing they tried worked on me.

* * *

**Yeah so Flavio and Al failed miserly, are they going to have more luck later on? And most important going the girls try to follow Aspens evil plan? Let's find it out in the next chapter... **( ﾟ ヮﾟ)

**And you probably wonder why I choose Claudius for 2P Prussia, it's because when I searched for the male Germany names I saw Claudius and it was written that this name means the lamest... so this is the mainly reason I choose it xP**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi my dear readers, here is the next chapter... anyway I placed a little bonus in the end of the story so read it at your own risk I suppose xP**

* * *

**Aspen p.o.v.**

I quietly went down the corridor trying to not be spotted by either Al or Flavio. It was so annoying that they tried to use these strange and stupid pick-up lines and they actually thought that they would make me fall for them just that easily. I was not the easy type and I preferred the romantic guys more, because my last boyfriend was a jerk and I broke up with him after a week. Such crappy love life, but I could not complain I heard from Avalyn that Laura and Undine had it much more complicated than I had. Finally I spotted someone from my dear friends it was Catalina with Justice.

"Hi!" I yelled, but so fast she turned to me, her happy face expression turned to pale and she grabbed Justice and ran away like she seen a ghost.

"What was that about?" Flavio asked, no why did he found me so fast.

"I don't know." Was my answered and headed to my next class, there I saw Al and Erin talk about sports, it seemed that they had more in common that I thought because the atmosphere told me that they enjoyed etch others company or maybe it all was all an act. Because it was no way I would just try to go in their conversation I took my place and started to look into my books trying to look interested, but come on it was Math the worst subject I knew. That's why I had so much easier level of difficulty than Laura or Avalyn or the other girls. Yeah that school a little bit strange but I liked it here. Then I glanced at Erin and knowing that she looked at me I smiled. She had a worried look on her face. Prepares they already knew that I had this awesome plan on my mind. Then our teacher came in and everyone took their places. So there was no way I could tell it for Erin now but I had the chance under the lunch.

**Kuro p.o.v.**

So under this period we had math. I was together with Laura, Jian, Lutz, Luciano, Avalyn and a new girl that I did not recognized prepares she was also one of the girls that didn't showed up to the sleepover. She had honey brown hair with dark blonde highlights and chestnut-brown lowlights while her eyes were gray-green.

"How do you like my new look?" she asked Laura she just looked at her with this look I don't care and finally said.

"If you want any mode advice then it's better if you go to Fantina, but sure it looks quite nice I guess."

"What are you saying it looks cool on her." Avalyn said.

"Thanks." Was this girls answer.

"Really Tabitha it that's it what you keep on doing under the sleepover?" Laura asked looking a little bit hurt. So I was right she is the one of them.

"No it was that my dad wanted me to go on a field trip with him and he just had to drag me away and before you ask the other question. I could not ring you because my phone drowned." She explained.

"Well that explains a lot." Avalyn said. Then Laura looked around and she found me staring at them. Then she whispered something to these two and she went to her seat. Her timing was just right when she took her place the door opened and revealed our math teacher. So the lesson went just like always it was not so hard but not easy either. And when I glanced at the others they were also really into doing their own homework. Then I wondered if Al also mad the others take a part of his stupid plan, why don't I check it out.

"_Are you planning to take part in Al's plan_?" I asked in the sms. The answer came faster than I expected.

"_Yes he promised to get me money if I did it." _Yeah he would not even reconsider that he would see like a fool if it's all about money. I sighed and I stopped my mobile back into my pocked there was no need to lecture him, because he was so full of himself.

**Aspen p.o.v.**

So the lesson was awfully and under the lunch I could not even say a word during the fact that Erin and Cynthia tried to yell as much as possible so I would not have a slightest change of doing so. So it was time for history, that was my chance because this time their throat were sore form yelling so much under the lunch.

"So girls can you guess what happened?" I asked them, but only Laura dared to shake her head looking straight into my eyes. That was creepy, mother Avalyn you must protect me from her.

"So Al and Flavio tried to flirt with me, I think that they want to use this trick to make us fall in love with them and then steal the pictures." I explained, some of them nodded not really knowing what I had on my mind, but it seemed that Fantina already knows where I'm heading with this all.

"So because they going to flirt with all of us I thought that we give them some hope that they succeeded but in reality they did not." I said really proud of my crazy plan. They just looked at me with gloomy faces.

"I think it's a good idea." Fantina said.

"Whatever I don't plan to do it." Laura said while Erin just nodded and mostly everyone used Laura as human shield.

"Don't make me use my abilities and I guarantee that later you going to look back at this and laugh at it all." I said while I tried to smile best possible.

"Don't make me crush you." She said smiling creepy back when a strange purple aura came out from her body.

"Really Laura you really did spend too much time with Ivan. If you could just make this kolkolkol sound he is doing I would not be surprised if you two were siblings." Undine commented.

"Where is this strange aura coming from?" Jian asked, no if this countined they would see her dark side and I didn't had my tape right now. Then Erin took action and smacked Laura on the back of her head.

"What was that for?" she asked innocently.

"It was a fly." Was Erin's response. It seemed that they noticed that this aura came from us but after some second they did not cared anymore. They probably thought it was only their imagination, but well Frederic didn't care from the start, really this lazy butt.

"So I bet you doing it and come on it's going to be fun." I said.

"Say whatever you want but some of us can't actually flirt and I personally don't want to make a fool of myself." Laura whispered looking into the ground.

"Ok Fantina it seems you have some students to learn." I said.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because there is nobody that has so much knowledge about this stuff than you." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Ok I guess I can do it." Fantina said.

"Then I do it too." Undine said and then Catalina shyly took up her hand.

"Ok it seems you have three students, good luck." I said giving her a thumb up. Then the all fun disappeared because the teacher came into the classroom.

"Before we start the lesson your PE teacher would like to say something." He said and then Mr. Clark came in.

"Like you probably know on Thursday wee going to have jogging competition, it's going to be 10 kilometers long and everyone must take a part of it. The person that comes last is going to be punished." And with this declaration he went to the next class. I forgot all about this, I really didn't want to be punished by Mr. Clark .

"Ok class now can we start our lesson." Mr. Peterson said and just like this we started to talk about American Revolution. Sadly the day went by and none of the guys tried to pick up any of us girls, if we don't mention Al and Flavio were stuck to me like glue. Well at least when I headed home I got some peace and quiet.

**Kuro p.o.v.**

So after that the school was over I would go to Lutz house. I did not expected any change or that he just for once would clean his house. Sometimes I wondered how did he managed to live this way. You could kill yourself just by entering the damn house, so most of the time I suggested to do it at Luciano's or my place. But what I saw while coming in shocked me. It was so clean that I could even see my own reflection on the table, I could not believe my eyes.

"_Luciano you have to see this, for once Lutz house is clean."_ I wrote sms to Luciano.

"What happened?" I asked trying not to show how of much shock it was to me.

"I was bored so I decided to clean a little." He answered, but I knew he lied. Just what could have happened that he actually cleaned his house. That was something I just have too check into. Some seconds later Luciano stormed in into the house, he had his poker face on but I knew he was just shocked as I was.

"Just what miracle could have happen here that made this house like this?" he questioned.

"Nothing happened, I was just bored." He answered. Then I gave this look to Luciano it seemed he understood we would work with etch other and find out what could have possibly could happened to make Lutz clean his house and that did not need a yelling, mad and threatening Luciano.

**Undine p.o.v. BONUS~  
**

I was sitting and chilling on some bench, everything felt so quiet and calm. But the strangest thing was that I looked like a 12-years old child, with a strange school uniform. Well at least I looked cute. Then from nowhere came Erin just in the same age I was right now. She was dragging Laura behind her, it seemed that we all were in here children. Then Erin approached me.

"What are you sitting here alone for? Come with us Cat is doing her delicious cake." Erin said just as happy as always. Then I noticed also one thing Laura was shyer that ever I seen her in her life that was something surprising, but in here she looked so cute and all so I just had to give her a large bear hug. Then a small and tiny kya sound came out her mouth. Seriously now I felt like sort kinda pedo. But I struggled off the though and I went with them whatever place they were taking me to. We went inside a building made of glass. Inside it was all sort of strange plants and flowers, but I must agree it looked beautiful. In the middle of everything there were standing two tables. One was large and around it stood like ten chairs and there was another smaller table and a dollhouse was standing on it. It looked so accordable but before I could reach it my attention went to Catalina that was holding on something.

"We are here!" Erin yelled, she really had to show her presence.

"You don't have to yell like that." Fantina said all pissed, oh she also looked like a child and she was so cute, actually everyone were cute.

"Where is the cake?" Cynthia asked.

"It's here let me just place it on the table." Cat said but before she could take another step Justice took the cake and she placed it on the table.

"Why did you do so?" Cat asked wondering why she did it.

"Because you are a huge klutz, you could kill the delicious cake." Erin said. Ok so now was my chance to look at the dollhouse. I looked inside but what I saw shocked me. Inside it was sitting small people that was drinking tea and chatting with etch other. Then one of them saw me, she had a beautiful, pink kimono with cherry blossom.

"Undine where did you go? I was so worried." She said she was so cute that I just had to apologize.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said.

"Like I said Lilly you just overreacted." The other a she said, she had a karate outfit.

"But think about it Stella these guys could have appeared and they could have taken her away." Lilly said.

"No I don't think they have much of use of her." Another said, she had a really fancy dress that looked like it was designed for a queen.

"You're so mean Maria." Lilly said.

"Whatever, and for you it's queen Maria." She said and she went back to drinking her tea.

"Don't start a fight already." Avalyn said it seemed that she was not taken aback on the fact that it was small creatures in the house and that they could talk.

"Sorry." Was all they said.

"Undine come otherwise Erin is going to eat all the cake." Justice called. So I went to the large and I took the free place.

"It's delicious." I said while taking a bit of Catalina's cake. She gave me a really bright smile, enjoying the fact that we liked the cake so much.

"I'm so stuffed." Erin said well she ate the most of the cake anyway.

"So what now are we going to go somewhere?" Tabitha asked.

"Let's go to the mall." Fantina said, everyone realized that they did not have any better to do so we went after Fantina's suggestion of going into the mall, the small creatures accompanied us. So we were chatting with each other but also with the small creatures but then something exploded and some strange black, flying eggs approached us.

"Heart unlock." Everyoned yelled I just stood there dumbfounded but then Lilly yelled at me.

"Come on Undine we do it to." I just was so shocked but I did it anyway.

"Change transformation Kicking your ass." Laura said and now she was in a karate outfit, while her face expression changed total.

"Change transformation Boll Rocket!" Erin yelled and now she was looking like a baseball player.

"Change transformation Imperial Ruler!" Fantina yelled and now she looked like a queen, in a large red dress and a fur coat on her back.

"Change transformation Police officer." Justice said now she was in a small female, blue police costume and she was holding two guns.

"Change transformation Artifice soul." Cynthia said and she had really strange clothes and a huge brush.

"Change transformation Pure Intentions." Tabitha said and now she had a pair of angel wings and a really beautiful white dress.

"Change transformation Lunatic Sound." Avalyn said, she had a really gloomy clothing ok something was off here.

"Change Transformation Skater." Aspen said and she had a green skateboard and really boyish clothing but there was no surprise on this part she was always some sort of tomboy.

"Change Transformation Sunshine." Catalina said, she had now a yellow dress and some refreshing aura keep on coming from her.

"Change Transformation Cherry Princess." I said now I had really beautiful, pink kimono on myself and I had a fan in my hand. I always wanted to wear something like this, but I never got a chance. And then these guys showed up, it was no other than these guys that destroyed our sleepover. But this time they looked ridiculous. Lutz looked like a neko, Kuro like a samurai, Oliver looked like a huge cupcake, Al was wearing a black suit and looked like some sort of lawyer with these glasses on. Jian looked like a biasness man and then Vlad had so much different colors in his outfit, he looked like a rainbow. Then Flavio had a king's outfit meanwhile his brother Luciano was wearing a black suit and he looked like he came out from a ball for rich people. Matt was shining bright like a star on the night sky and Frederic was looking stunning, if I didn't know better I would think it was Francis that was standing there right now.

"Oh so we meet again poppets." Oliver the cupcake said. I just looked at him wide-eyed and some seconds later I busted out into laugh.

"What is wrong Undine?" Cat asked looking all serious.

"They look so funny that I can't take it." I said trying to calm myself but it was not helping.

"They always do." Fantina added.

"But a cupcake WTF?" I asked aloud.

"He must love cupcakes so much that he wanted to become one himself." Cynthia said.

"Cream attack." Oliver shouted and thanks to Erin's help I could dodge it on time.

"Baka concentrate." Laura yelled.

"Haha cream attack like best move ever." I said laughing yet again.

"This is not a laughing mater you idiot." Laura yelled ok this change transformation changed even her personality, but she was so cute.

"Star attack." Matt yelled.

"Sunshine laser." Cat yelled and their magic took out each other. Ok now I had to try something out.

"Cherry blossom." I said and huge amount of cherry blossom went to the guys in fast speed.

"Rose blossom." Luciano shouted and he took out my attack with his.

"You are not better yourself." Matt commented, oh really.

"Sakura tornado." And a pink tornado went his way, but thanks to Lutz he dodged the attack. Stupid neko Lutz, but whatever at least the eggs been purified and they became white and they went their way.

"Good job." Justice said giving me a thumb up.

"Thanks." Was my response and I was so happy because of this.

"Don't think it's the end!" Jian yelled and before they could do any move Laura crunched her fist and screamed.

"Deadly punch." The punch that she did was of course magical a lot of wind went across them and made them all fall on they faces, but then Vlad really fast recovered himself and he send attack on Laura.

"Rainbow crash." Was the attacks name, well it looked like a rainbow. The attack send her across the road but thanks to Fantina's magic she landed in safety.

"You're prick I'm going to crush your face." Was all Erin said before she rushed to Vlad and she send he flying like he was some sort of base-ball, but of course someone had to rescues him and it was no other than Al, strange really strange. Because Erin was off guard Oliver caught her in one of his creamy attacks, but Aspen came to rescue in her flying skateboard. Then Kuro tried to attack me with his sword but I blocked it with my cherry barrier, but then Jian took me by back but luckily Justice saw this all and started to shot at him. So it went on, while we exchanged attack between each other, no matter how I saw this we had no way off winging this way. So Fantina came on a really good idea, we had to protect Tabitha while she would sing a lullaby.

"Angelic lullaby." She said and she started to sing, it worked they went asleep. Yeah we won this shit but due to tiredness from the fight I fell down. A huge slam echoed in my room and I looked around and I realized it was only just a dream, a good dream because even in dreams we won with these guys, awesome isn't it? But it was definitely too much Shugo Chara for one evening.

* * *

**So what is going to happen? Going the guys try to stick to Al's and Falvio's plan or not? Let's see it all in the next chapter ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that it took so long but I really didn't have any idea how I should do it...

* * *

**Fantina p.o.v.**

I waked up realizing one thing that I had to deal with Laura, Catalina and Undine. Of course was Undine my best friend so I had nothing against it, but I was not really so amused of trying to learn Laura. That's why I used my best strategy which was going to school in the morning. It always like this when we are in school her personally changes same goes to Justice. When we are in school she tried to be nice and sweet, but out of school she is just like Erin a tomboy with no taste in fashion at al.

Of course I couldn't believe the fact that they didn't knew how to flirt with the guys, because let's face the reality they are extremely shy and that is where the problem lays. I started to get ready to school, it was pretty early because like last time I called them over before school started, I had a easy explanation bout this. It's because today after school I would go to the mall with my other female friends and somewhat I got Undine to tag along. So I took a shower and took on me my clothes then I took on me my make-up. Then I realized one thing it was no way I would hate time for some breakfast. So I went without food.

**Time skip~**

"Oh you are early." I said while looking at my so called friends.

"It's seems that you didn't eat your breakfast." Undine said.

"Yeah I had no time." I responded.

"That is why we decided yesterday to make you food." Catalina said and she gave me a lunch box.

"Thanks, but what's inside?" I asked.

"We made you sushi." Undine said and smiled at me.

"Yeah thanks guys." I said and then I opened the box and there was many different types of sushi.

"How much did it take to do?" I asked.

"Not much." Was Laura's answer, that is why I like them so much. They always know what I need.

"Ok so let me explain few different things you can do to flirt with the guy." I said.

"Ok we are ready." Cat said all determined.

"But I don't understand why we even do it." Laura said.

"Because it's going to be fun." I said.

"Sorry but I don't really are happy of giving people misery, useless it's my sister." She said, I don't know what her relationship is with her sister, but after hearing this I suppose it's not good at all.

"Ok let's go to the point. The first thing you should do is to keep the eye contact, which is going to let him know that you are interested in him. The second important thing is body language. Try to touch him whatever you have the chance, but not in some perverse way. And when you are talking with him try to play with your hair a bit. Yeah I think this is all you need as a newbie." I said they jaws dropped and they were speechless.

"Ok what is it now?" I asked.

"Well I thought that it would be something more complicated. I never realized that it was so easy." Laura said and Undine and Catalina nodded to her answer.

"If you think that it is so easy why not try it? Let's see do you se this guy with blond hair and red eyes? Go to him and try it." I said. She just looked at me terrified.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yeah come up with an interesting topic and start a conversation." I said, she started to take small steps toward the guy, each step took her like eternity, so I pushed her and she went flying, then she knocked with the guy.

"I'm so sorry Tomek." She said.

"Nothing happened." He said and tried to walk away but then Laura caught him by his sleeve and she said.

"Actually I wanted to talk with you if you don't mind." She said. "Good move, but it looks like these scenes in those romance manga's." I thought, it seemed the other two also thought of the same thing because they had sparkles in their eyes. He just looked at her and they started a conversation about god knows why because they started to talk in Polish. So I started to look around and I spotted a brown haired guy.

"Undine do you see him?" I asked her, she jus nodded. "Then go to him and try to make a conversation." I said so she went there.

"And Cat do you see the other one with bland hair and glasses?" I asked. She nodded.

"Then go girl." I said and she started to make her way to the guy. And it all failed I don't know what Undine told this guy, but he freaked out and fast made his way to his friend, so Catalina had nearly no chance of even start with her flirting. Then this guy spotted his other friend which was Tomek and Laura's change disappeared also.

"Seriously Undine what did you do to him?" I asked.

"Nothing." She answered now I noticed one thing it would be more complicated than I though.

"But Laura how did you know this guys name?" I asked.

"I remember nearly all my classmates names." Was her answer.

"But why can't I remember him?" I asked out aloud.

"That's because he's the silent type and he's definitely not into popularity at all." She answered, but hey it made sense.

**Time skip~**

"Seriously what is wrong with you guys?" I asked, then Avalyn appeared.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well why not ask them yourself?" I asked really this was the worst flirt skills I even saw.

"Well you see every time we try to speak with the guys we end up glaring at them which makes them uncomfortable and they end up running away." Laura said while looking at the floor.

"Oh don't worry baby I'm going to find out a way for you to be comfortable to talk with them." she said.

"The one that made good impression on me was Catalina congratulation." I said, but actually it was a lie. She had fallen so many times that I lost the count and of course the guys thought that it was cute and all that they started to talk with her.

"Let's end it for today." But as fast as I said it I felt two manly hands toughing my hips ok who dared to touch me this time. Fast I spun around and I found that it was no other than Frederic.

"What do you want?" I asked rather rashly. I noticed that Laura and Catalina took few steps aback, well I couldn't blame them he was stinking cigarettes, but then I saw Undine glare at Frederic and it seemed he noticed it too.

"Are you jealous?" he asked, that made the tension even worse, so I slipped away from Frederic's grip.

"I asked you about what do you want." I said rather pissed because he made me wait for the answer.

"I just wanted to know if someone as beautiful as you would like to go on a date with me." He said, it seemed that it was true what Aspen said.

"Ok, but not today I'm busy maybe tomorrow." I said and I only accepted it because I wanted to find out if it really was the truth and because I thought it would be funny.

"How about 6pm?" he asked me back, I gave it a quick though it would be necessary to do it faster and the only day possible was tomorrow because day after we would have this stupid marathon.

"Ok, but please try to make a good impression, because my dad is going to home tomorrow." I said and with this he left making his way to Oliver and Al.

"I know that you only want to mess with him, but why?" Undine asked.

"Well I just fallow Aspen's plan." Was my response.

"Ok but if something bad happens then let me know I'm going to be there in a matter of seconds." Undine said.

"Of course." I said and smiled at her.

**Frederic p.o.v.**

So here I was standing in front of Fantina's house, because of Fantina's warning I did put on me a white shirt and a tie it was actually the first time I put into this so much effort. I pressed the button and in a matter of seconds a middle aged man opened the door, something told me that it was her father.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Frederic I came to your daughter." I said while scrubbing my back.

"Honey there is someone for you." He screamed down the house.

"I'm coming." There was a response. He just nodded and looked back at me.

"Let me just get one thing straight if you try anything funny on my princess I make sure you repay for what you have done." He said while glaring at me.

"Come on dad don't scare him away." Fantina said while holding him by his hand.

"I must give him a warning of what happens if he hurt you." He just answered back, ok if this went on it would be more complicated than I planned.

"So we going dad." Fantina said while she took me by my hand and she started to drag me away from the house.

"Ok honey but one more thing young man, I don't like you and don't smoke this shit while you are with my daughter." He said and pointed at my pocked where my cigarettes been standing out. _"So I couldn't smoke for hours?"_ I thought. _"Yeah what luck I have."_

"So where are you planning on taking me?" she asked.

"Just fallow my lead and you're going to see." I said annoyed.

**Fantina p.o.v.**

So here we were, standing outside some dirty pub, where music that was playing was killing my ears. I knew from the start that he was not a romantic person but I think he could put in more effort in this than that.

"Are you serious?" I asked him while I glanced over the place.

"No I'm Frederic." Was his response, well it's good that he can make a joke at least. I sighed and we went inside. I had to cover my nose because this place was stinking with both cigarettes and alcohol. Ok I think that if he wanted a date with me he should work harder on this.

"Let me get one thing straight, we go to another place or this date is officially over." I said making myself clear that this place was not for me, but before he could answer he revived a message. He read it and it looked that it was nothing nice because he sighed and took my hand. In a matter of seconds we were out from there and he started to go to another direction. Then I sensed someone looking at us, so I looked around. This image was really something, it was Flavio and Al and they both had suits. But I pretended that I didn't saw them, but when I saw them looking back I took a quick picture of them, because what can I say they looked much hotter this way. Just when I did it we stopped and Frederic looked at one of the restaurants. It was a really fancy one and probably expensive as well, but he went in. It seemed that we had a reserved place because as fast we came in there one of the workers came to us and showed us to one of the places.

"Did you plan all this?" I asked wanting to know the truth.

"Yeah I just thought that you would be more comfortable in a pub. That's why I came there first." He said in his gloomy voice. But I could see trough it, he was lying and there was only person I could think of that could do such things. If I was right it would be Flavio, he is really famous of knowing how to pleasure girls and there is a rumor going on that all his girlfriends were never angry on him more than one day. But in the end he was the one that broke off with them.

"Thanks for the effort." I said while I tried to smile best a possible.

"Whatever." Was all he said.

**Time skip brought by Mint Bunny~**

So this date was one of the worst possible. I didn't get any useful information whatsoever he been looking at me with these lustfully eyes of his. That really creeped me out. He rarely talked about himself he just listened what I said and that's all, the only times he talked was when he tried to flirt with me. I just wanted to leave I couldn't stand more of this shit. I send a sms to Undine for her to come here and rescue me, because I wanted to be nice and if I just left him just like that it would be extremely rude. So she showed up after 10 minutes.

"Fantina something terrible happened, you must come in this instant." She said, really did nothing better came into your mind.

"Sorry Frederic it's seems I must leave, but maybe we can go on another date some other time." I said while putting on a sweet smile on my lips. He just chuckled.

"I don't know it looks like pain in the ass." He said and just like that he paid for our dinner and he went straight home.

* * *

**So Frederic's date did not go as planned, but what is going to happen in the next chapter when the whole school is going to have a marathon?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for those that actually are enjoying reading this fanfiction ^^ And just like this my dear readers here is the next chapter of the crazy school life ...**

* * *

**Vlad p.o.v.**

It was the day of the marathon, everyone was really good prepared. Everyone had their own drinks and gym clothes. It was actually the one day that nobody dared to skip the lessons, I don't know why but there always were this power that made you came here even if you didn't want to. Just as there was a strange rule in this marathon, the last person that comes to the goal is going to get a punishment. Nobody knows what it is because the people that get's it doesn't want to talk about it and in the end he/she chooses to leave the school. But there was also people that make this all thing so much annoying than it already is. It started on Tuesday when Erin started to shout that she would be the one to win this competition, then this girl Justice joined her and the fight begun. And because Al had to show off he joined her to and right now they were standing here fighting over about who is going to win this marathon.

"I'm going to win right Laura?" Erin asked her loud enough for everybody to hear.

"I don't care I just simply plan to go around this all and then go back home and get some sleep." Was Laura's response.

"You so mean." Erin said while hugging her.

"Whatever." Laura said and she made her way to the sides so when everything began she would be not crushed by the other people from the school. Oh I just wished that someone else would win this contest so I could see the auguring trio depressed later on, seriously they are too full of themselves. Now would the warm-up start.

**Lutz p.o.v.**

Nobody really cared to be a part of the warm-up, the people just stood awkwardly while the teacher did some warm-up activates, it was small group of people that did it together with Erin, Al and Justice. They were really serious about winning this shit and all. When the whole warm-up idea ended they gave us a signal to start the marathon. Al, Erin and Justice were in the lead and I was behind them with our little group that included me, Luciano, Jian, Cynthia and Tabitha. I glanced at the trio that were fighting over the first place and something told me that at the end they would be tired out and someone else would take the first place.

**Frederic p.o.v.**

I was pissed and tired at the whole date that took place yesterday. I could not sleep because my brain started to send me ideas of what I could do instead at the whole date with Fantina. So because now I was tired out I didn't really cared if I would come last or whatsoever. I just wanted to take a walk and begin lazy like I always are. And this was the perfect chance, because everyone would run like crazy because they fear the idea of coming to the goal in last. I was ready to tend my cigarette when I saw Oliver coming my way, like always he had his annoying smile on his face. I glared at him, why could he not just leave me alone like the rest.

"Come on Frederic you can give you all once in a while." He said playfully.

"F*ck off Oliver, just let me enjoy my cigarette." I said still glaring at him. He just laughed and his eyes went to another person.

"And you Laura? Why don't you run?" he asked her, it was strange that I didn't see her. She looked back and noticed us and a in quiet voice she asked.

"What did you say?"

"I asked why don't you run like all the other people." He answered.

"Oh that's because I don't like to run." She said quietly and then she turned away.

"How about you join us?" he asked, I don't know what he is up to but I don't like the idea a lot.

"I must decline your offer, because sorry but I don't like your smell." Was her response. I chuckled at this.

"You could always add that I'm ugly." I said not really looking at her. Her eyes filled in with guilty.

"Sorry but I meant that I don't really like cigarettes." She said looking on the ground.

"You could said it earlier poppet." Oliver said.

"I suppose." She said and then they started a conversation about some random things that I really did not care about, so I turned my attention to my surroundings. Then I noticed some bee flying by that was on it's way to Laura, but as soon she noticed it she jumped away while confusing Oliver.

"Is something's wrong poppet?" he asked, but she just shook her head in response. But I knew better she was scared of it. That's where a really nice idea crossed my mind. I just remembered that this place is full of these because there was a beehive nearby. I looked around and spotted it imminently.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked not understanding what I was up to. Ignoring him I took a stone and threw it at the hive. In only matter of seconds a large herd of bees came out. They noticed me and soon they started to chase me. I grabbed Oliver and jumped into the river I smirked, then the bees made it's way to Laura. She just stood her, she didn't dare to move even an inch of her body.

"Come on jump into the water poppet." Oliver shouted but her action was otherwise, instead of jumping into water she started to run for her life.

**Catalina p.o.v.**

So I jogged together with Undine, Claudius, Flavio and Alfonso. Alfonso seemed not really pleased by the idea that Flavio was dragging him, it's seemed that he hated him. Anyway making Claudius run was a really hard task, most of his complains and his laziness. So in end I decided to take his hand and so it been since we started our run. Well I was so worried because of the rumor that said that all people that came last were ending up on leaving the school. So I didn't really want to lose my friends so this option was the best one. But there was nothing we could do to make Laura run this marathon, even the threats off Aspen and Fantina were not of any help.

"Are you planning to hold my hand the whole marathon?" Claudius asked, I just nodded in response.

"Because once I let go you going to stop running." I said. And well he went quiet.

"Did you hear that?" Alfonso asked looking aback, then we all looked where he was looking at.

"What is this?" Flavio asked.

"Isn't it Laura?" Undine asked herself a bit worried.

"It's her and look a herd of angry bees are after her." Flavio said.

"Everyone let's jump into the water." Undine yelled, but I couldn't move. My whole body became stiff and I could not move a single muscle. Claudius being one to notice this took me bride style and then he jumped with me into the nearby river. Thanks school that we have this marathon nearby a river. Then Laura passed us and just like we foresaw the bees started to sting the nearby standing people. I saw Undine grabbing her phone and calling ambulance.

**Jian p.o.v.**

It was only a kilometer to the goal our little group of people was catching up to the trio that wanted to win. Actually now I was also one of these people, because Matt explained to me that the one that comes first is going to get some sum of money. It seemed that nobody knew that because everyone were so concerned on not coming in last. Money was the only motivation I needed.

"Who is that?" Lutz asked pointing at some person that was catching with us.

"It's a girl." Luciano answered.

"Wait a moment it's Laura." I said.

"But she said that she don't care about who wins." Cynthia said.

"Maybe she heard about the prize." Matt said.

"I don't think so look at her face." I said, because I noticed one thing, she looked like she saw a ghost, it's not like I believe they exist.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked grabbing her by her sleeve, but there was no response. So I tried to make contact with her because I really wanted to know what made her look like that. So I grabbed her other hand, let's say that was not the best choice because then she gained speed and she started to drag us along the way. Then we saw the goal and guess what thanks to her the two of us made it before the trio. So Laura got the first place, I and Cynthia second and the trio the third place. But Laura did not stop so together with Cynthia we used our strength to stop her. Unable to move she sat on the ground.

"What happened?" Erin asked.

"Are they gone?" was the only response we could get.

"Who are you talking about?" Cynthia asked. Then Justice reaived a message.

"Girls it's seems that something strange happened because Cat is saying that a herd of bees were chasing Laura." Justice said. Then Erin's face went pale.

"Bees you say, ok that is not good." Erin said but then she slapped Laura across her face. I spotted that Luciano looked at this scene with a smirk, really what is so funny about this. It's not like he gets any money or anything.

"Laura look into my eyes and explain what happened." Tabitha said looking deeply at Laura's green ones. Then her expression changed from terrified to soft, it looked like she would start cry any minute by now.

"It was Frederic he saw me being scared of a bee and then he made this prank. I was so scared that I didn't though straight and I suppose many people become hurt. I'm so sorry." She said while sobbing.

"This dammed frog, if I see him I'm going to f*cking beat him up." Erin said and it looked like she had fire in her eyes. Well good going off pissing off the girls Frederic.

* * *

**So what is going to happen? Because of Frederic's stupid prank going the pictures be uploaded on the interet or does girls have something else on their minds?**

**And you probably wonder who is Alfonso, well my dear readers in none than 2P Spain :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finnaly I could make this chapter, sorry if it's a little bit crappy xP**

* * *

**Justice p.o.v.**

It happened so much yesterday that I was so upset about it, but of course as soon as we understood that it was all Frederic's plan of entertain himself we all attack him and gave him many bruises. The most visible ones were on his eyes, we wanted to do more but then Catalina and Laura stopped us together with the other's guys as well. But there was one thing that really bugged me, it was the fact that the teachers gave Laura punished as well even if she was the victim in Frederic's stupid plan. I think that if they would have to face something that they fear the most they would also do the same d*mn thing that she did. The punishment was easy in would be to apologize and then they would be not allowed into school in a week. I thought it was so unfair because even if Laura did nothing wrong and yet she got the same treatment as the culprit this is not justice. Well now that the whole apologizing circus has ended Laura and Frederic would go home, but now I saw how serious Laura's expression was.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"This is bad I can't move my legs anymore they hurt so much." She said, now I saw how shaky her legs were and it looked like she would fall any time soon.

"So how do you plan to go back home?" Erin asked with a worried expression.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Maybe we can make one of the guys take her home." Avalyn suggested, and then I saw Aspen eyes scanning the crowd. Then she stopped and I looked at this direction. I saw a pair of black sunglasses and locks of gold hair, she just spotted the perfect man for this job.

"Oh Frederic." I said then he looked at me and wanted to do his escape but I quickly caught him.

"What do you want?" he asked cocky.

"Nothing we just want for you to take our friend home, because of certain person she can no longer walk." Erin said while she dangerously glared at him.

"And also we want you to stay at her home and fulfill all her wishes until one of us comes there." Fantina said.

"And why do you think I would do such things?" he asked.

"Oh so you want us to put this picture on the internet?" Cynthia asked.

"And then your peaceful life is going to be destroyed." Tabitha said. He just sighed.

"Ok I do it." He said then he took Laura, but before he could do any move Avalyn warned him.

"If you lay a finger on her be ready to lose your life and there is no smoke rule." He frowned at this.

"What do you mean no smoking?" he asked, it looked like he could not life without his cigarettes. But then we all glared at him and without saying anything he left together with Laura. Now knowing that everything would be alright we took our leave to our classes. It was so boring that I thought I would fall asleep, but when I started to fall on the desk my phone started to vibrate. I looked and it seemed like I got a text from Laura, it stood something like that.

"Hey girls could you take both Claudius and Alfonso into my house?" but as soon as I asked why she wanted them to come she explained that if she told us we would not take any part in this, so when it was time for lunch we all discussed it through.

"So what do you think she is planning?" I asked.

"I absolute have no idea." Cynthia said.

"Well so who is going to make Alfonso come to Laura's house?" Tabitha asked.

"But don't you forget Claudius?" Cat asked.

"Of course not, you are the one to take care of him." Fantina said.

"Because Justice is the one that is going to have the next lesson with him she can do it." Undine said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Just because we thrust you." Tabitha said.

"Right, ok I do it, but don't blame it on me if this fails." I said heading to another class. Quickly I spotted Alfonso sitting there looking so desolate, well not quite because Flavio wanted to get his attention but failed miserably.

"Hi Alfonso." I said while skipping happily to the Spaniard, he just raised his eyebrow.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know if you can come with me after school?" I asked him.

"I don't…" but before he could protest I intrupped him.

"So cool then just wait on me in the backyard." I said and then I skipped to my seat. Then I saw him looking questioned at me but I knew deep inside that he would show up, because let's face reality he has nothing better to do anyways. Then I winked to him and I just heard a deep sight from him.

**Time Skip**

"So what did you want?" he asked while scrubbing himself of back of his head.

"Just tag along." I said, so we went like this and finally we made it to Laura's house.

"What is this about?" he asked me.

"Bet me, let's get inside." I answered and I knocked on the door and Frederic was the one that opened it.

"So it means I can go now?" he asked, I just glared at him and he went back inside.

"So what are we doing here?" Claudius asked and now everyone was staring at Laura that was sitting on the sofa.

"Well I thought that Frederic would need more friends and that you two would be the best choice." Laura said.

"Who said that I wanted to make friends?" Frederic asked.

"Oh come on you all are lazy and somewhat hates their life's." Laura said.

"Oh so you creating a club for miserable people?" Erin asked, but just because of this comment she received a large pillow flying her way. Of course it hit her right in the spot, on her head.

"No I just wanted them to meet more people." Laura said.

"Sweetheart you are so nice to him even if it was his fault that you ended up this way." Avalyn said.

"The first important step is to be able to forgive people." Catalina said while Laura nodded.

"Come it only went one day." Cynthia remarked.

"Ok if you really have to do it, let's at least find them a nice place to sit in." Tabitha said while the other nodded.

"I actually know a perfect café nearby." Fantina said.

"Yeah they sell there the best desserts." Undine said.

"Ok then let's not waste any more time." Erin said probably thinking only about cakes.

"But Francis yet again you are taking Laura." Avalyn said and without any protest he took her and started to go whatever we were heading too and in just in a couple of minutes we already there. So in there we let them take a table for themselves while we took other ones so we would not disturb their conversation. But shortly someone else joined us, it was no other than Al, Oliver and Matt.

"What are you doing here?" Al asked rudely.

"We are just chilling." Erin responded cockily.

"So why you are all looking at Frederic and … is this Claudius and Alfonso, what are they doing together?" Matt asked.

"Well we thought that it would be better for him to have more friends and now we are waiting for results." Fantina said while the others eyes were glued on Frederic or the other two.

"It's so kind of you all to do it." Oliver said making his popular creepy smile.

"Oh there are standing up." Cynthia said.

"And where are you going?" Aspen asked.

"Somewhere else." Alfonso said.

"But what about Laura?" Undine asked.

"Just let them go." Laura said while she smiled.

"Yeah either way we have here more gentleman's that is going to be more than happy to help her out." Tabitha said while eyeing the trio that was standing beside us, so Frederic, Claudius and Alfonso left.

"Right?" she asked.

"Anything for you poppet." Oliver said.

"But can you do it? I don't see any muscles." I said, he just smiled at my silly comment.

"Silly poppet of course I can." He said I just nodded not really believing him.

"But why can't you take her?" Al asked, then we all glared at him so he just gulped and let it be.

"Ok so you are going now or something?" Matt asked.

"Yeah we all have plans for the evening." Undine said.

"And you did not invite me?" Laura asked hurtful.

"Well if you want to spent another hour in a mall and then chat about one direction or Twilight then I have nothing against to hold you the whole tour." Undine said. Then I saw Laura's face become pale.

"Just forget it." She said.

"Oh wait before you leave I have something to say." Erin said.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"We going to have a match in baseball." She said while cheering.

"Really?" I asked she just nodded.

"I'm not going." Laura said.

"But we have no one to replace you with." I said.

"If you going to play baseball let me play then." Al said happy as a child that just revived it's Christmas present, looks like he really loves baseball.

"Come on Matt, you join us too." Erin said, now Fantina cheered.

"It means that I don't have to take a part of this." Fantina said.

"No you can't leave. Who is going to seduce the boy?" Aspen asked, of course whatever the guys eyes were glued on Fantina under the match it was always Aspen that laughed the most about it, well I did too they always managed to look funny while doing it. Then Undine looked at Fantina with puppy eyes.

"Ok I play." She said.

"Then I'm going to skip it or I can always be a reserve." Cat said.

"Ok but then you are going to make us lunch." Tabitha said.

"But I planned to do it." Laura said while her face dropped.

"No please don't." Undine said shaking.

"Why not?" Erin asked this is exactly what I wanted to know myself.

"She has a strange taste and she used to cook with Arthur." Undine whispered.

"You mean Arthur Krikland?" Oliver asked pale as ever.

"Yes." Undine said.

"Omg so it means she tasted his food?" Oliver asked.

"Well she even said that it was tasty." Undine said now Oliver's smile dropped completely.

"And she did not drop dead?" he asked.

"Like you see I'm perfectly fine." Laura said.

"What are you talking about?" Al asked.

"Do you remember these burnt scones that one student made for everyone?" Oliver asked, Al and Matt nodded in unison.

"They were made by Arthur." Oliver said and both of them become pale.

"Really so it means she cooks like him?" Al asked ready to puke.

"I don't know Arthur but I must say that her cooking is just average, it's worse with her sister but let's not get into details." Erin said.

"Ok I'm going guys, see you on Saturday." Fantina said and then she vanished, but of course she dragged Undine with her. So like that everyone went their own ways but I decided to see what is going to happen. So I went together with Laura and Allen, surprising it was just the three of us.

"So why are you coming?" Al asked while holding tight onto Laura.

"Um I don't have anything better to do." I said, he just nodded. Then we stepped into the house and Laura's parents were already there cooking dinner.

"Oh darling, so you already decided to have him as your boyfriend?" her mother asked while giggling.

"Mom he only helped me come back home." She said calmly while Al placed her on the sofa in the living room.

"Right so you two, do you want to stay for dinner?" her mother asked us.

"Yeah that would be awesome." I said.

"And you young man?" she asked him.

"I would like to stay but I only eat vegetarian food." Al said.

"Then I can always make you something. Is there something special you would like to have?" her mother asked.

"Maybe vegetarian burger?" he suggested, luckily they have all the ingredients and it went quickly making this after dinner I left and for some reason Al stayed, I don't know why but somewhat Al seemed much happier and nicer in this house. It seems that Amoniak residence could make any jerk into a nice person or maybe it was just my imagination.

* * *

**I don't know if I'm going to describe the baseball game, do any of you think I should? If you have any good ideas for this story then you can always share them with me ^^  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter my dear readers ;D Hope you like it ;3**

* * *

**Matt p.o.v.**

It was already Saturday and Al wanted so much to play this baseball match of course he had to drag me into this, saying that I could always collect more info about the girls. Actually I had nothing against them, there was a simple explanation for this. They actually always remembered my name that's why I had remembered their faces and names pretty easy, which was a really rare case.

"I already said that I don't want to go there, but I'm sure that Luciano would like to know more about these girls." I said just to toss him off me.

"But this is a fucking jerk, he is going to scare everyone that is going to stand on the plan. And I doubt that he can even play baseball." He said.

"Then you can learn him." I said looking back at the tv.

"Come with me or I break your hokey stick." He treated.

"Touch it and I'm going to break your jaw." I said back. Then someone knocked on the door.

"You had someone coming here today?" he asked.

"I did not." I answered, and then he went to the door and opened it. There was standing Erin, Laura and also Tabitha.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Al asked.

"So this is how you greet your guest?" Erin questioned.

"No, but how did you f*cking find out where we live?" Al asked.

"Well we just simply stalked you." Tabitha said with a grin on her face.

"So that was when you said that you knew our secrets?" I questioned.

"Actually no, we just heard you during lessons and got all the info." Erin said.

"So you eavesdropped our conversation?" Al asked.

"No, we just happen to hear it, because some of you guys are just too loud." Tabitha said.

"Ok, but are you sure that your whole group are not our f*cking stalkers?" Al asked smirking.

"Wait a moment…" Laura took out a some sorta notebook.

"In her notes there is nothing about us talking about you, well it was just this one time when we had to imagine you all in the near coming future and Cynthia bet like 10 dollars that you all are going to end either in Mcdonalds, or as cleaners or criminals." Erin said while Laura just nodded.

"Interesting."

**Time skip**

So my stupid brother dragged me along to the baseball match. I did not except anything huge, they were just girls that wasn't so much into sport. It was what I thought until I saw them warm up before the match. We were pretty early so the other team didn't show up yet.

"Daniel send me the message, it looks like he and some other are going to be a little bit late." Erin said.

"So we must f"cking wait for them, just perfect." Al mumbled.

"Oh don't worry you going to have the chance to take a part of it." Laura tried to comfort him, but he just chuckled.

"So you like me now?" he teased her.

"Naw, but when you looked so sad I just have to comfort you." She said while Thalia snickered. He just glared at them ready to reach for his bat.

"So Cat what did you prepare for us?" Erin asked ready to snatch away the basked from the girl.

"Oh there is some sushi and sandwiches also chicken salad. And especially for you I prepared a salad without chicken and a couple of cheese sandwiches." Catalina said while smiling at Al. He just stared at her dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before saying another stupid thing.

"It looks like you like me too, I must be f*cking popular." He said, it was pissing me off.

"Oh it looks like my bro is angry because I claim all the girls for myself. Don't worry you can always take her." He said and put Cynthia beside him. I actually though that he would put Erin beside me or something, just because she is so plat and all.

"Hello poppet's." A familiar voice cheerfully greeted us.

"Why are you here?" Al asked him pissed off.

"I just wanted to see your match and share a couple of cupcakes with you." He said smiling like always. Now we were screwed until someone decided to rescue us.

"No you can't eat cupcakes before lunch." Avalyn said glaring at Oliver.

"I agree we can always eat them after lunch." Laura said and thanks to them he didn't force us to eat them. The guys were only ten minutes late, they blamed it on the traffic way here, it looked like they were living on the other side of this city.

"So let's begin." Justice shouted and the match went on, Al was standing there with his bat ready for the ball to come while Nicolai was the one to throw it. But knowing Al he put to much pressure on the boll and it went flying really long.

"What was that?" Erin screamed and they started to argue, but thanks to this brown haired guy they stopped and it ended that Catalina and Oliver went to search after the boll while we decided to play with the other one. So it went on it was pretty tiring for a while because everyone gave everything they had even Fantina but I spotted her sometimes while she tried to talk about her nails with Avalyn.

"Look out you idiots." Erin screamed but they ignored her. After loosing this round Erin choose to replace Fantina with Catalina, but it was not any better. The match ended with us winning.

"It was a good match." Daniel said while smiling at the girls.

"It sure was, thanks for coming here." Justice said while shaking his hand.

"Yes now I can back to my sister." Nicolai said but Thalia stopped him.

"Let her be and join us for the meal." She said, it looked like he was obsessed with his sister.

"Ok, but only this once and if next time you try to stop me I'm going to use my knifes." He said taking up a knife.

"Oh good joke Nicolai." She said and patted him on his shoulder.

"Let's eat poppets, shall we." Oliver said. Then we started to eat and most of them started to talk with each other. It looked like they forgot about me, until Justice asked me.

"It looks like you didn't really enjoin yourself that much. Is there any sport you would to do?" she asked her. I just looked at her and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Hokey." I said then they started to look at me.

"Laura, Aspen and Cynthia, make sure to get a fix an ice station for the next week. While the rest of us is going to take care of the skates. Do you want to join us?" Erin asked the guys.

"Count us in." Daniel said.

"Ok so it's decided we going to play hokey next week." Erin said while some of the girls cheered.

* * *

**Bonus~~ Catalina p.o.v**

I was laying on comfortable bed until the alarm decided to turn on. It got me on foots pretty easily just because I thought it was the fire alarm, but my movements stopped when I realized one thing. It was not my bed. Carefully I looked outside the room to look around but as soon I did it a hand grabbed me and this person started to run in some unknown direction for me. We both went into some room and I was placed on the biggest chair.

"What is happening?" I asked confused.

"It's the Vargas family, they are trying to attack us." Cynthia said. Then I realized one thing, we missed three people which were Laura, Erin and Avalyn.

"But first we must get everyone here." I said worried about these three.

"But we are all here." Aspen said while the others nodded.

"Then what about Laura, Erin and Avalyn?" I asked dropping my face, they could not be dead right?

"They have left us." Fantina said with a really emotionless expression.

"But we can always ask them for help 10th." Undine said, I just nodded it was a really great idea.

"Let's connect them." I said.

"Right away chef." Cynthia said and she started to call them via something that looked like Skype. Then a female in a red beautiful dress showed up on the screen.

"This is the Vongola Family, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Come on you don't have to pretend Laura you know us don't you." Justice said.

"Well it became a habit." Laura said snickering.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Undine asked.

"Oh this because my comrades wanted everyone to know that they work under a beautiful boss, something like that. So why are you calling?" Laura asked.

"We wondered if you could help us, the Vargas family is coming here and we don't want everything to be destroyed." Tabhita said while the others agreed with her.

"But I just came from vacation and I have no willing power." Laura sighed and now Luciano came in our sight on the screen.

"Yeah so leave us alone." Claudius said, I didn't really notice him there, but then someone else came to the picture.

"For once I must agree with this idiot, because she promised me something." Luciano said smirking in the progress.

"She didn't, idiot." Erin said.

"Yeah so leave my girl alone." Lutz said standing protective beside Laura.

"How many times do I have to tell you to behave while we are talking with other Mafia families? And try to respect me d*mm it" Laura snapped.

"But I respect you Kätzchen." Lutz said.

„Kuro use illusion." She ordered and now both Lucinano and Lutz were down.

„Haha you are so awesome." Erin said while hugging Kuro.

„Let me go." He demanded.

„Never." She said clinging to him.

„So who want to go with me?" Laura asked everyone.

„I want, I can't let you flirt with Al while I'm not there." Luciano said while Lutz nodded.

„Really what is your problem it's clear that the American wants Cat not me." Laura said face palming.

„It sounded like you like him." Luciano said.

"I don't, I like someone else." She said looking away.

"How is it?" Lutz asked.

"Like hell I'm going to tell you." She said.

"We're going to be there in some minutes." Avalyn told us and the call ended.

"I'm so jealous why can Laura take all the guys?" Undine asked.

"Just watch and see under the fight they going to forget her like always and then she is going to cry out her problems for Claudius." Fantina said.

"Ok we going to set them up." I said.

"Yes and then we set you up with Al." Aspen said.

"Then I want to take Kuro." Cynthia said.

"But I thought that we were supposed to fight them, not making some Korean drama." Undine said.

"You are right, but I must say that I want Claudius." I just mumbled out the last part.

"What really? I always thought you were into Oliver or prepares Al." Aspen said.

"What could you know?" I said embarrassed, then we heard a explosion and the doors went flying and we saw Oliver standing at the door. He held a knife and smiled like some kind of psycho.

"Grab your weapons." Justice yelled and I grabbed the first thing that was lying next to me which was a roller that is used for baking.

"So you found they?" A familiar voice asked. Then Al came in having his popular smirk on.

"Ok we don't want to hurt you so just give up." Flavio said coming in while some orange light was surrounding his gun.

"Never." I shouted.

"Come on bella just give up so we can move further to the Vongola family." He said and then another explosion came but on the other side of the room.

"Why the hell did you do this? You can't just vandalize this place." Laura shouted while smacking both Lutz and Luciano.

"I said it was bad idea of taking them here." Avalyn said, I saw that she had some sort of strange machine on her hand that was covered in yellow flames. Then I realized that everyone had this strange flames even I.

"Oh we see that you decided to work with the Vongola family." Flavio said.

"But I must say that you look pathetic." Al said while he laughed at guys in the Vongola family.

"So you mean that it was worth to stay in Vargas family even when you didn't gave us the power we wanted?" Luciano said looking pissed off.

"It would be better than taking over a dying out Mafia family." Matt said.

"Oh really I'm sure we are more powerful that you by now." Kuro said.

"You are talking with people that killed nearly the Vongola family that under the 10th boss was the largest. And now look we killed the 11th boss and that is what is left of it." Al said.

"Just shut up already so I can kick you f*cking ass." Erin yelled and she attacked him with a large scythe that was covered in green flames, but Al stopped it with his bat that was also covered in green flames.

"Let's go out, so maybe they are going to chase us then we not going to have to destroy our house." I whispered to Aspen she just nodded and gave the signal for the others. Even the Vongola family unwillingly fallowed my orders.

"So now you are running away?" Flavio asked.

"Yes so bye bye." I said mocking him and like I planned they fallowed us, but thanks to my luck I tripped and then I saw someone of the corner of my eyes before this person decided to pick me up. It was Claudius.

"Thanks." I said.

"Just active your flames already so you don't have to be such klutz." Justice said while fallowing us.

"And how I do this?" I mumbled to myself, then Claudius just sighed.

"Use your ring." He said and now I noticed that I was wearing a strange looking ring all the time. "Let's try." I thought and I tried to active it, after some seconds a orange flames approached my roller.

"Yey." I cheered while Jasmine gave a confused look.

"So do you see who is fallowing us?" Claudius asked.

"Hmnn let's see it's only Flavio's underlings nothing big." Justice said. So we stopped just within the entre to the forest. It was not that hard to beat these guys nor was it easy either, but thanks to our team work we took the out.

"Let's move maybe the others need help." I said, the two just nodded and we started to go to another direction. The first one we spotted was Frederic sitting together with Fantina and they seemed that they had no will power to even get the another a blow.

"Fantina what are you doing?" Justice yelled pissed off.

"I'm just trying to fix my nails so.." she stared but I just sighed.

"Just leave them." I said and Justice looked at me and we started to go.

"I'm going to stay here." Claudius said.

"Sure whatever we can take these guys by ourselves." Justice said and she dragged me away. Going like that and searching for them was not really that hard, just because everyone made so much noise. It only took us some time to see Erin and Al fighting like there was no tomorrow. But when I tried to make my way to Erin so Justice dragged me away and she said that I should watch it instead.

"You are not that bad." Al said.

"Hah but you are." And just like that Erin went to get another blow on the American but then Justice did something that caused Erin to fall on Al and then there was a large crash and their were there on the ground kissing. Embarrassed by the scene I started to run while Justice stayed to watch these two. I don't know how long my legs took me but I only stopped when I knocked with someone.

"What is wrong poppet?" someone asked me. I backed away realizing it was Oliver.

"I just saw someone kissing it was so embarrassing so I run away." I mumbled out but it was enough for him to hear.

"Then let's make tea and you can tell me everything about it while we drink tea and eat cupcakes." Oliver suggested. Surprising when we swung in some corner so was there already a table with tea and cupcakes and some tied up man in a pink dress, that struggled to get out free from the ropes. But it took me a while to realize that this man was actually Matt. I started to laugh while he just send me glares.

"I think you should let him go." I said.

"Why he is enjoying it poppet." Oliver said.

"It does not sound like it and I thought that you would be on the same team." I said looking at the poor Canadian.

"Back away from him!" someone yelled and I saw Cynthia holding a club covered in green flames.

**To be countine~~**

* * *

**Sorry that it took me a long and that this chapter is so crappy, I wanted to describe this match better but I'm not good at baseball ;P**

**So what is going to happen to Cat, is this a trap or Oliver can't just fallow his orders? (Sorry if there is many misakes, but I did it in a rush ;P)  
**


End file.
